Winchester Three: Season 3: The Aftermath
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: After selling her soul for Sams life, Sam and Dean race to figure out how to save Angel with only a year to do so. Along the way they meet Ruby who shows Sam how to use his full power. (Third installment)
1. All About Angel Millie Winchester: S3

_*****THIS IS HER WIKI PROFILE *****_

 _ **(if she had one)**_

 _ **This will be posted at the beginning of every Season...**_

 **Winchester Three: Part Three  
**  
 _ **Angel Millie Winchester Profile (Season Three)**_

 **Played By:**

 _ ***Season 1-4:Katheryn Winnick***_

(Alright so since there's fourteen seasons rn and through the seasons both the boys have changed physically and mentally I wanted to pick a few actresses so my character could age as well. I couldn't pick between a number of actresses, so for a complete list of actresses that will play her throughout the seasons scroll down to: PLAYED BY.)

 **Physical Appearance:** Angel has green eyes much like Deans and their mothers, long blonde hair often kept straightened or in loose curls like her moms but most of the time down. She is 5'6", predominantly shorter than her younger brothers, fit but curvy, and noted as being beautiful or stunning on more than one occasion. She has her ears pierced with studs, her nose pierced on the left side with a diamond stud, and tribal tattoos lines her left arm over scars from a hunt when she was young. Around her neck she wears a simple silver cross that Bobby gave the boys to give her when they were kids for her birthday/Christmas. Around a longer chain, she wears her mother's wedding bands that were found in debris from the fire. As for clothing she usually wears some sort of tank top or tight v-neck tee, under a black leather jacket or a dark blue jean jacket with dark jeans and combat boots, unless in disguise, with multiple weapons strapped to her. The first being her shoulder double gun holster under her jacket that held her engraved black Beretta M9/92 and her black and chrome 1911 pistol. Strapped to the small of her back is a silver hunting knife, and strapped to her leg in a holster under her jeans she has a silver blade custom Spanish muela knife. All acquired either from John, the boys, other hunters or the job. She also keeps a chrome and black butterfly knife from John in her back pocket. (pictures below)

 **Biographical Information:**

 **Birth** : December 25, 1977 (Age 30)

 **Marital** : Dating

 **Sexuality** : Bisexual

 **Alias** :

Millie (Mary and John)

Ang (by the boys and John)

Bossy (by Dean)

Moody Judy (by Dean)

Angie (by Sam)

Kitten (by Asa)

 **Family Information:**

Adam (ancestor) †

Eve (ancestor) †

Cain (ancestor) †

Abel (ancestor) †

Henry Winchester (paternal grandfather) †

Millie Winchester (paternal grandmother)

Samuel Campbell (maternal grandfather) †

Deanna Campbell (maternal grandmother) †

John Winchester (father)†

Mary Winchester (mother) †

Dean Thomas Winchester (younger brother)

Samuel William Winchester (younger brother )

Bobby Singer (surrogate father)

 **Occupation** :

Hunter

Member of Team Save the World

 **Affiliation** :

Winchester Family

Asa Fox

Bobby Singer

 **Relationships** : (each relationship will be added as they come)

 **1\. Asa Fox** (Jai Courtney) (Hunter)(on and off)

 **2\. Tessa the Reaper** (One Kiss)

 **Car** : Black Pontiac 1969 Trans Am Firebird (Dean and Bobby helped her fix it up)

 **Main Gun** : Black engraved Beretta M9/92

 **Main Knife** : Silver Muela Knife

 **Tattoo on Left Arm** : long spiral of tribals

 **Chain Always Worn** : plain cross on silver chain

 **Played By** (In order of Age and appearance):  
 **Child:** Isabella Crovetti

 **Teenager** : AnnaSophia Robb  
 **Young Adult:** Teresa Palmer

 **Season 1-4:** **Katheryn Winnick**

 **Seasons 5-8** :Piper Perabo

 **Seasons 9-12** :Rachel McAdams

 **Seasons 13-16** : Angelina Jolie

 **Elderly:** Fionnula Flanagan


	2. Chapter One: The Magnificent Seven

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Bracing themselves for the possibility of an apocalyptic war, Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) realize they have an enormous task of hunting down the hundreds of demons that escaped from the Devil's Gate. With only a year left to live, Angel decides to live a bit carefree while also shootdown any loophole ideas the boys give her, much to their dismay. Bobby (guest star Jim Beaver) tells the siblings about a sighting in Nebraska that turns out to be seven demons that are the actual manifestations of the Seven Deadly Sins_.

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-10 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 1: The Magnificent Seven:**

Sam and Dean sat at a table in a local dive bar listening to _The Guess Who's American Woman_. Dean was putting away a greasy burger while Sam had his nose deep down in a book. The page read ' _Dr. Faustus_ ' and there's information about Crossroads Deals. Angel wasn't sitting with them though. She was leaning over the bar with her beer flirting with the very cute and petite bartender, who was eyeing her down happily.

Dean shook his head at that, then turned to his brother, "Find anything?"

"Not yet."

"I don't know how i feel about our sister picking up bartenders in front of us. Grosses me out." He shudders

Sam laughed then sent a look up to Angel who was smiling, and shook his head, "You're just mad she snaked the girl from you. Your wingman _betrayed_ you." Sam laughs

"Shut up." Dean shook his head, "I get things are rocky with her and Asa right now, and she doesn't want him knowing about the whole deal thing, but she didn't have to do _me_ like that. Me and Darcy, we had a _connection."_

"Her names _Diana_ and no you didn't." Sam shook his head, "She's happy right now. So let's just… let her be."

Sadness overtook Dean and he pushed the burger away from him, "Yeah… There's gotta be something we can do to reverse this. I'm not just going to let her die, man."

"Me either, Dean." Sam lifted his eyes to him, "We're gonna find something. We will. We have too."

At the ringing in his pocket, Dean pulls his phone out and answers, "Yeah?"

 _Bobby sounded, "Hey, Dean."_

"Hey Bobby." Dean threw a weird look over to Sam who put the book down and looked at him oddly

" _Whatcha doing?"_

"Same old, same old. You alright, Bobby?"

" _Yeah… Sam buried in that book again?" Dean pauses, "Dean, you two want to break Angel free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."_

"Then where, Bobby?"

" _Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your sister?_ "

"Uh…" He grimaced when he looked up and seen a different bartender behind the bar and the one she was talking to now lip locked with her, "Otherwise entertained."

" _What_?"

"Never mind. Whats up, Bobby?"

" _Well, you three better pack it up. I think I finally found something._ "

Angel separated from the bartender winking and turning to go walk back over to her brothers, admittedly a little tipsy, she leaned on the table, "Alright. This bar is _great_."

Sam smiles, shaking his head and Dean rolls his eyes, "Well, separate from your friend. We got work."

Angel frowns, "But Daisy wants to show me her classic."

Dean grimaced slightly, huffing, "Yeah she wants to show you something. Hurry it up, Ang. We don't got the time."

"Dean, why so sour? You're ruining my buzz. Don't be jealous." She pushed his shoulder, "Listen, little brother, i barely make a peep whenever you get lucky at a bar or with a chick, alright? In fact, i help your ass run plays. So. You can give Daisy and i 20 minutes."

"Whatever. Just make it quick. And i thought her name was Darcy?"

"No its Daisy."

Sam eyed between Deans expression and Angels entertained one then mentioned, "Actually she said it was Diana, guys."

"Right." Angel grins and points to Sam, "Good lookin out Sammy. Gimme 30 minutes."

Dean rolls his eyes again, "Rap it up, Angel."

"Sure thing." She threw a thumbs up at him before grabbing Diana's hand and walking out the door.

Dean turned to Sam, taking a swig of his beer, "Your sister needs help."

An hour later Angel slipped back into the impala, pleasantly satisfied, and freshly showered. She waved at Diana as she drove away, "Alright boys. No need to worry. Im here."

Dean eyed her warily from the rearview, "Have fun?"

She grinned, "Lots. _And_ ," She leaned to the front, "I appreciate you two not be _total_ jerks about it." She punched Dean in the arm, "Mostly Sam though."

Dean shook his head with a smirk and Sam chuckled, "Yeah, no problem. We _both_ think you deserve to have a little fun, Ang."

"No objections here." Dean puts his hands up, "Just a little grossed out. Ego _might_ be a little bruised."

"Well, thanks boys. Preciate it. And next time I'll _help_ you get the girl. I won't hinder it from happening." She chuckles, "So, what's Bobby got for us anyway?"

"Not much." Sam explains, "A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens-"

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." Dean counters

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

She looked to them, "Any freaky deaths?"

"Nothing Bobby could find–" Sam shakes his head, "Not yet, anyway."

"It's weird. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Mmmm." Angel thought, "Seventeen."

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be Apocalypse Now, but its been five days and bupkis." Sam looks at him, confused and Dean pauses, "What are the demons waiting for?"

"Who knows." Angel sighs, shrugging, "But we'll find out. Eventually anyway."

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man." Sam shakes his head, "Be careful what you wish for."

 _ **Just Outside Lincoln, Nebraska**_

The next morning, the three of them pull up outside a farmhouse. Dean gets out munching on a burger. The air is filled with the sound of cicadas. Angel took her sunglasses off and looks around, "Those cicadas can not be a good sign."

"No." Sam agrees, "No they cant."

Bobby came over, greeting the three with a smile, then turns his eye to Dean, "So,we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

Dean turns to him, shrugging, "Well, my sister will be dead in a year so… im eating my feelings."

"Dean." Angel scolds before walking over to Bobby, "What do you think this is? Biblical plague?

"Well, let's find out." Bobby leads them to the door, "Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

Dean pounded on the farmhouse door, "Candygram!"

The only answer was the chirp of the cicadas. Dean picks the lock and opens the door. The four cover their noses in disgust at the smell that emanated from the room, "That's awful."

"That so can't be a good sign."

"Nope." Angel readied her gun, "Pretty sure someones dead."

Dean enters first, Sam and Angel behind him with their guns drawn. They creep through the house which is empty of anyone so far; stopping in the second room, they can hear what sounds like panicked screams.

Sam looks to them, "You hear that?"

They kick open the next door; the sounds turn out to be coming from a television set playing, apparently, an episode of 'Dallas'. A family of three is seated on the couch, several days dead. Their bodys significantly decayed. The three of them instanlty recoil at the increased stench.

"Jesus." Angel covered her mouth as she gagged

Bobby enters through the other side of the room and also recoils in horror, Sam looks up at him, hand around his nose and mouth, "Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

"I dont know."

"Check for sulfur." Dean instructed

"Yeah."

The three of them begin to investigate the room when Dean hears a noise out front and whistles quietly. He then signals to the others that he's going to go check it out with Angel so Bobby and Sam circle around the other direction. Out front, Dean exits cautiously, gun drawn, and looks around. As he comes around the house he is hit from behind and knocked to the ground by a man with a shotgun and another woman comes up behind them.

Angel quickly stepped out quietly behind them, cocking the trigger on her Beretta, they tensed at the sound, "Take the gun off my brother or get a bullet in your skull, stranger." He lifts the gun slowly, "Drop it."

Bobby came up from the other side to check the commotion, recognition coming over him when he saw the two, "Isaac? Tamara?"

"Bobby." Tamara breaths in relief, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same."

"Bobby." Angel moved her body slightly so she could see him but didn't take her gun off them, "You know them?"

"Yeah. They're friends. Hunters." He motions for her to put the gun down and she does

Isaac smiles, "Heya, Bobby." He sends a wary look to Angel, "Just in time, friend."

Dean raises an arm pitifully from the ground and waves for attention, "Hello. Bleeding here."

 _ **Isaac and Tamara's Place:**_

Back at Isaac and Tamara's place Dean was on the phone with the coroners tech as the others walked around surveying the place. Dean, on the phone, smirked, "Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually." Angel rose a brow at him and he smiles in return but continues his conquest

Angel was surveying some odd looking twigs in a mason jar as Sam looked over something they had hanging from the ceiling, "Honey?" Isaac turns, "Where's the Palo Santo?"

"Well, where'd you leave it?"

"I don't know, dear." He smiles, "That's why I'm asking."

Sam turns curiously, "Palo Santo?"

"It's holy wood, from Peru." Tamara explained, "It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exercising them." She digs in a bag and pulls out a large, pointed stake and hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

He surveyed the tip of it, "Thank you, dear."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

Angel grins at them, "So, how long you two been married?"

Tamara walked over and started shuffling things around, "Eight years this past June."

Isaac put a hand on her shoulder and chuckles, "The family that slays together…"

"Right." Sam nods looking from them to Angel, "I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?" awkward silence stretches as Tamara and Isaac look at each other, with hard memories, Sam backtracked when he got a grim look from Bobby, "I, uh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not – that's none of my business."

"No, no." Tamara waves him off, "It's – it's all right."

Dean finishes up on the phone, "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an ... 'appletini'." He makes a face at the others at the word, "Yeah. Call you." Hanging up he addresses the group, "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?"

"Get this: that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle." He shrugs, "They just sat down and never got up."

Bobby scowled, "But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away."

"Hm…" Angel rose a brow thinking, "What kind of Demon kills like that?

"If its a demon."

"Well if it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." Bobby says eyes wide

Dean looks to all of them, "Well, what now? What should we do?"

Isaac scoffed, "Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything."

Sam regarded him, "What do you mean?"

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't Scooby-Doo," Isaac scowls, "And we don't play well with others."

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense," Isaac put a hand up, not even wanting to hear Sam, "But we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

Dean tensed, and Angel recognized that look in her little brothers eyes, " _No offense_?"

Angel put a hand up in front of him, from beside him, "Dean."

Tamara admonished Isaac, "Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the _end of the world_ , though."

Dean chuckles sarcastically, "All right. That's enough."

Angel glared this time, tensing herself and crossing her arms, "Man you got a big mouth, friend. You weren't there."

Sam quietly tried to diffuse the situation, "Guys, this isn't helping." He puts a ahnd up, "Angel, Dean-"

"Look," Isaac interrupted again, "There are couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us," He looks at all of them, one by one, "On all of us."

Tamara pulls Isaac away, "Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now."

As they left the room Tamar followed them with her glare, then whipped it to Bobby, "Lovely couple."


	3. Ch 1 Section 2

Policemen are taking forensic evidence at the murder scene as Sam watches, and Bobby and Angel are talking to the suspect. Sam goes into the store where Dean is chatting up a witness, a young blonde woman; he rests a hand on her shoulder, "What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count." She nods but Sam approaches, clearing his throat. Dean smiles at her, "Excuse me a minute, would you?"

The witness left and Sam looked over to him exacerbated, "Dean, what are you doing?"

She grins, "I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?"

"Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack – that kind of stuff."

"Right. Right. Sorry." He chuckled pointing, "Head in the game, roger."

Bobby and Angel enter, both in an FBI suit, and cleaned up. But Bobby's was surprising, with his hair slicked back and no hat. The boys look at him impressed.

"Whoa." Dean whistles, grinning as Bobby fixes his toe in the mirror, "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

"We were attorneys for the D.A.'s office." He points behind them, "Just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think?" Sam asks, "Is she possessed or what?"

"Doesn't look like it." Angel answered as she shakes her head, "No blackouts or loss of control. Nothing out of the norm. She just _really_ wanted those shoes." Angel rolled her eyes, "They weren't all that if you ask me."

Bobby gave her an exasperated look before taking over, "Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; _nothing_."

Dean shrugs, "Maybe she's just some random whack job."

"If it had been an isolated incident, _maybe_ , but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. _Coincidence_ ain't one of them."

Angel looked to them, "Did you boys find anything around here?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing out of the ordinary. No sulfur, nothing."

"Well, maybe something." Dean nods to a security camera in the ceiling, then to Sam, "See? I'm working."

 _ **Security Room**_

Sam is seated as he scroll throught the security footage with the other three hovering over him, Dean looked over his shoulder, "Anything interesting?"

"I don't know yet. Might just be a guy…" They watch a redhead man approach the blonde woman that committed the crime, "Or it might be our guy."

"Lets do some recon on this guy." Angel instructed, "Figure out who he is."

Sam nodded and left the store to walk up the street, hands in his pockets. A mysterious young blonde woman, Ruby, slips onto the street several paces behind him and follows. Samsenses that he's being followed, stops, and turns. But she's gone, and he sees nothing out of the ordinary.

 _ **Later on at the bar...**_

Dean, Bobby and Angel are staking out a bar, sitting in Bobby's car. Well mostly the boys now since Angel fell asleep in the back, softly snoring. Dean looked back at her and smiled.

Bobby yawned, "What time is it?"

"Seven past one."

Bobby too looked in the back seat then to Dean, "How she doin anyway?"

"How do you think? She can pretend she's not scared all she wants but we know her… We gotta fix this."

"We will, boy. We will." Bobby yawned again, "You sure this is the right place?"

" _No_. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, _supposedly_ , he drinks at this…" He motioned, "Stupid bar."

There is a loud pounding on the window; Bobby and Dean both jump, _startled._ Angel jerked awake pulling her gun out at the alarmment but It was just Sam. He grins at their discomfort and slips into the back seat next to her.

"Holy Christ Sam." Angel glared pushing him then puts her gun back, "I could've shot you!"

"Yeah!" Dean scoffs, glaring, "That's not funny!"

" _Yeah_." He grins but gets to business, "Uh, all right, s— John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?"

"Yeah."

"So probably is possessed but…" Ange pursed her lips, "A demon who touches them and they go _Mr. Hyde?_ We've… never seen anything like that."

Bobby looks grim, "Those demons that got out at the gate– they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen."

"You mean the demons we let out."

Angel turns to Sam, "Don't do that to yourself. We did everything we could."

"Not enough."

"Guys." Dean interrupts seeing something outside, a red headed man gets out of his car and walks towards the bar, "All right. Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby stopped him

" _What_?"

" _What'd I just say_? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

"We're no good _dead_! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby?" Sam calls, "I don't think that's an option."

"Why not?" Sam nods indicating another car that has just entered the lot. That car belonged to Isaax an Tamara which were headed straight into the bar, "Damn it!"


	4. Ch 1 Section 3

_**Act Three**_

With a screech of tires, Bobby's car bursts through the front door of the bar. Dean, Angel Sam and Bobby all get out armed with holy water, which they fling violently into the crowd of demons. They back up and Sam grabs Tamara, who is still screaming frantically for Isaac who is bloody on the floor after having drank Draino.

"Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" Everyone shuffled back into the car except for Dean who was immersed in a fight with the red headed man, "Dean, come on! DEAN! COME ON!"

Dean has entered combat with the demon; he opens the trunk just as he runs out of holy water; the demon grins, but dean overpowers him and stuffs him in the trunk, which is inscribed with a devils trap. The demon screams.

Dean tumbles into the front seat of the car, "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

They drive back out. The demons stare after them, black-eyed and panting.

 _ **Back at Isaac and Tamaras**_

Angel glared at the Demon after securing him to a chair under a Devils Trap on the ceiling. She walked into the next room, just as an argument is ongoing.

Tamara looked at them murderously, "And I say we're going back – _now_!"

Sam put his hands up, "Just hold on a second!"

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back."

"Fine." She ground out, "Then _you_ stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

Angel steps up, "I'll go with her. She won't be alone."

Dean and Sam both glared like she's lot her mind, "It's suicide!"

" _And?_ " She scoffs, "I'm dead anyway, boys. Might as well do it on the job."

Dean came over to her, angry, "So what? How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em." He turns to Tamara as well, "They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!"

Sam threw his hands up, "We don't even know how many of them there are!"

Bobby then entered the room, "Yeah, we do. There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

" _No._ " Angel answered snarky, "Who Bobby?"

" _The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh_!"

Dean pauses, then grins, "What's in the box?!" awkward silence stretched as they all looked at him, "Brad Pitt? _Se7en_? No?" Bobby tosses him a book, "What's this?"

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins – not just as human vices but as _actual_ devils."

Sam nods, "The family– they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper would be Envy..."

"So that leaves pride, greed, lust, gluttony and wrath." Angle points to where the Demon was being held, "So which ones Red?"

Bobby motions, "I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!"

Bobby turns to stop her, "We already did it _your_ way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking _medieval_ , Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…" he shouts, "And figure out what our next move is!" Tamara and Bobby state at eachother for a beat before he quietly consoles her, "I am sorry for your loss." Tamara, emotional, walks out of the room.

The boys both look at each other as Angel looks away, "Let's go deal with this scum."

They walk into the Demon holding room to Envy chuckling, having heard their conversation, "So you know who I am, huh?"

"We do." Bobby says walking in after them, "We're not impressed."

The Demon made no response, San steps up, "Why are you here? What are you after?"

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Envy chuckles condescendingly so Dean opens a flask of holy water and splashes him.

Steam erupted from his skin and it screamed, "Ya! Ahh! Ungh… We already have…" he pants, "What we want."

"What's that?"

"We're _out_. We're _free_. Thanks to _you_ , my kind are everywhere. _I am legion, for we are many_." He chuckles, "So me? I'm just _celebrating_. Having a little fun."

Angel scoffs, " _Fun_?"

"Yeah. _Fun_. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides…" he looks to Tamara when she walks in, " _On their outside_."

Tamar glared as she comes forward, "I'm gonna put you down like a dog."

"Please." Envy laughs, "You really think you're better than me? Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about _you_ , Dean? You're practically a, a walking billboard of _gluttony_ and _lust_." Dean nods, in acknowledgement, "Oh _Angel?_ Too _prideful_ to admit when you're terrified at the aspect of being in the pit. And _Tamara_. All that _wrath_. Oohh." He cicks his tongue to risk at her, "It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to... _drink_ in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago." Face twisted in anger Tamara smacks him, hard, twice, until Dean and Bobby pull her back, "Aah! Whew!" Envy laughs, "My point exactly. And you call _us_ sins. We're not _sins_ , man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny... greedy... hungry... _violent_ animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too." He paused, looking to them gleefully, "The others – they're coming for me."

"Maybe." Dean shrugs, "But they're not gonna find you... 'cause you'll be in hell." The demon looks taken aback, terrified, Dean motions, "Someone send this clown packing."

Tamara smiles, "My pleasure. Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…" As she continues Envy begins to wail the others leave the room

Bobby turns to them, "I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them."

Sam looks him over, "What does that mean?

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"Alright… Well There's six of them so we're outmanned, and outgunned..." Angel takes a breath looking around, trying to strategize but nothing was notable enough to save them from this, she looks to her brothers, "You two and Bobby need to take Tamara and run." They tensed, "I mean it. There's no way we're making it out of his. I'd I stay I can buy you guys some time."

"No what are you crazy?" Dean scoffs, scowling at her, "That's not happening. Forget it."

"Well what then Dean? We all die?" She scoffs, " _No_. Then everything i did was for nothing. You understand that?"

"Deans right." Bobby interjected, earning a glare, "There's no place to run that they won't find us."

Sam turns to his siblings, looking at them with determination, "Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?"

Dean nods in agreement, "And we're not gonna make it easy for them."

From the other room, Envy gives a final scream; the house shakes and a gust blows out the candles. Tamara slams the book shut and comes into the other room, "Demon's out of the guy."

"And the guy?"

Tamara looks at Sam coldly, "He didn't make it."

 _ **Later...**_

Dean is seated on the floor with a row of candles behind him, loading a shotgun as Sam is sitting across the room filling flasks with holy water. Angel loaded her Remington Model 870 (Pistol Grip) shotgun and tried not to think about the night might end. She didn't want her brothers to know how terrified she really was. She didn't want them to know she was scared out of her mind. She wanted them to remember her the hunter, and more importantly, the sister she'd been to them all these years. Angel stiffens slightly but shrugs it off, trying to get her head in the game.

Dean and Sam share a knowing look as they notice their big sister struggling. When the lights started to flicker every hunter looked around in anticipation. An old radio sparks to life, playing the beginnings of a scratchy recording of _We Shall Not Be Moved_.

Gram gets up, cocking the shotgun and standing, "Here we go."

Outside, a demon approached and Isaacs voice was heard, "Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Pleeeeeeease!"

Anguished, she looks back at Bobby sobbing, and out the window again.


	5. Ch 1 Section 4

_**Act Four:**_

"Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

Bobby turns to Tamara, "It's not him. It's one of those demons. It's possessing his corpse."

Isaac pounds on the door, "Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We _swore_... At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We _swore_ we would never leave each other!"

Tamara sobs, turning to the others, "How did he know that?"

Angel met her eye, "There's a demon in him, Tamara. Whatever Isaacc knows that thing knows."

Bobby nods in agreement, and consoled her, "Steady, Tamara, steady…"

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house... came... for our _daughter_! You just let _her_ die, too."

Tamara screamed, "You son of a bitch!" Before anyone could stop her she pushes the door open, breaking the salt line, and tackles Isaac down the steps. She lands on top of him and raises the Palo Santo stake, "You're not Isaac!" She plunges the wood deep into his chest; it sizzles, and he screams.

The other six demons cross the broken salt line and enter the house. One, an overweight balding guy, corners Bobby, who backs up slowly. He stalks Bobby confidently, smiling, until he stops as if he's run into an invisible wall. He looks around, confused. He is under another ceiling-devil's-trap. He looks at Bobby, pleading.

Bobby smiles, "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." then he began reading the excorcism, " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica_ …"

In one hallway Dean is cornered by the waitress, Lust, as they fight she advances on him and backs him into a bathroom, he eyes her, "I suppose you're Lust."

She smirks, black eyes and all, "Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be."

"Yeah, all right, just stay back."

"Or what?"

"... Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you – not yet. Not unless you want me to." She runs a hand along his shoulder; he looks down at her, then falls into her embrace and hey kiss passionately.

Dean stars backing up, still kissing her, backing up until he hits a shower curtain. In one move he flips them around, pulls open the shower curtain, and plunges her face-first into the bathtub. It is filled with holy water; she screams in agony and the whole room shakes with the voice of her demonic scream.

In the opposite hallway the bouncer to the bar, Wrath, advanced on Angel with a delicious grin, "Angel Winchester." He deeply inhales, "My oh my… so much anger little girl. Nice to finally meet you. Was hoping it was before you got dragged down to the pit. Guess i got my wish."

"Pleasures mine. Really." She glares, "Wrath im assuming?"

He nodds and instantly blocks her from throwign holy water at him hitting the flask out of her hand. Readying herself she twisted to kick at him but he caught her thigh and easily lifted her up throwing her through a wall straight into a room. Wood and plaster coverend her and she coughed as she slid herself back when he walked through.

"Im going to enjoy this." Taking a step closer he was blocked by an invisble wall, looking up he saw he was blocked by a devils trap, and growled

She grinned getting up from the floor, and takin out a piece of paper, "Not as much as i am. _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica_ …"

Upstairs, a demon kicks a door in clear across the room. Sam looks around as the demon, a young man in a business suit, enters, "Here's Johnny!" He advances confidently as Sam backs up; then stops, holding up a hand to hold back the two demons flanking him. He looks up to the devil's trap on the ceiling and smirks, "Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?"

Sam scoffs lightly, "Let me guess– you're Pride."

Pride grins and gestures to the ceiling. A long splitting crack appears, destroying the symbol, "Hmm. The root of all sin. And you... are Sam Winchester. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you – don't believe the hype. You think i'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I?" Sam looks on nervously, eyeing all three of them, "You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

Pride knocks Sam to the ground, then pulls him up with an arm wrapped around his throat and begins strangling him. A mysterious young blonde woman appears, a knife strapped to her right thigh. She pulls the knife out, grits her teeth, and slashes the throat of the first demon, Gluttony. Fiery light appears in the cut, and he goes down- _dead_.

Greed, wearing a womans body, turns towards her and recognition flashes, "You!"

Ruby turns to Greed who punches her twice. She is knocked away, then rushes towards Greed and plunges the knife into its chest, pulling upwards towards her chain. Pride lets Sam go to tackle Ruby, but Sam pulls him away and punches him in the face, putting him right into the path of the womans knife. She plunges it into his neck and upward into his mouth. He gargles, opening his mouth and showing the knife in it; and then collapses in a shower of sparks and demonic energy.

Sam pants, looking at her confused to all hell, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass."

He reguarded her with an eye, "Well, I just saved yours, too."

She chuckles, "See you around, Sam."

"Wait!" He goes into the hall to follow her, but she is already gone


	6. Ch 1 Section 5

_**Act Five**_

The next morning, the boys piled the corpses of the demons that didn't survive into a shallow pit as Angel brought the salt and fuel over. She helped them soak the bodies and begin pouring salt and fuel over them. Several yards away, Tamara is standing in front of a funeral pyre: Isaacs.

Sam studies her sadly, "Think she's gonna be alright?"

Angel followed his gaze and shakes her head, "No. I know i wouldn't be."

Bobby comes out of the house, looking exhausted, and walks to stand in between the three of them, Dean looked him over, "Well, you look like hell warmed over."

He wipes his face, voice gruff with exhaustion, "Well you try exorcising all night and see how you feel."

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asks

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…"

Dean motions down to the bodies they just sat down, "That's more than you can say for these poor bastards."

"Bobby, that knife," Sam starts, earning his attention, "What kind of blade can kill a demon?"

He shakes his head, having no clue, "Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing."

"No but seriously who is this Kill Bill chick?" Angel asks turning to her baby brother, "You sure you didn't recognize her?

"No. Not from anywhere."

"Well from the sounds of it she sure knew you."

Dean smirks to Sam, "Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?"

Sam chuckles, "Three demons, Dean. _At once_."

Dean slaps Sam on the shoulder, "Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal."

Angel pierced him with her glare, "Dean, shut up, i can put the both of you on your ass in five minutes."

"You're our sister." He dismissed, "Doesn't count, its in our blood."

"Whatever." She regarded them both grimly, "If you want a troubling question, I got one for the both of you."

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?

Dean paused, thinking, "You're right. That is troubling." He lights a matchbook and tosses it onto the pyre setting the corpses ablaze

Later on, after the bonfires have settled down and they prepare to leave. Tamara turned to them, bags in hand, "See you four around."

"Tamara?" She stops and turns to bobby, "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

Smiling smally she nods before getting in her car, "You too."

After she took off Bobby turns to the Winchesters, "Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

Dean snap his fingers, "You got it."

Angel smiles at the man, taking him in a hug, "We'll call you for the next one, B."

"Wait, Bobby." Sam stops him when he goes to walk away, "We can win this war. Right?"

Bobby, after a pause, not answering the question, during which they all look uncomfortable and worried, manages to nod a goodby, "Catch you on the next one."

Dean looks to them, "So, where to?"

"Hm…" Angel led them back to Dean's impala as Dean thought, "My votes Reno."

Sam frowned, "Uh, actually-"

"Sam-" Dean warned but Sam trekked on through

"I was thinking more of Louisiana."

"Louisiana? She asks, curiously looking to them both, "Whats there?"

"Well I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out." He motions, sadly, "You know, with your – with your demon deal."

"Dammit Sam." Dean admonished

Angel rose a brow, "I take it you don't agree with this?"

"A Hoodoo priestess? Hell no. You might as well make another deal." Dean countered earning an eye roll from Sam

Angel nods agreeing. She wasn't about to try anything like that and then lose both her brothers. Shed beat some sense into Sam if she had to. Dean too if he got any bright ideas, but he was always the easier one to wrangle growing up. And as close as she and Sam were, Sams always been the rebellious one.

"What do you think Angel?" Sam pressed, "This could work."

She looked to him sadly but dismissed him, "No, Sammy. No hoodoo no witchcraft, alright?"

"No?" He repeated matching her speed as she walked away, "Why?"

"Sam, hoodoos not going to fix this alright? We're not wasting our time trying to break out of it with that alright?"

Dean eyed her, "What do you mean _wasting our time_? We need to talk about options." He cut Sam with an ee, "Even if Hoodoo is a shitty one."

She pointed to him, "Don't you start too. We're not talking about this anymore."

But Sam wouldn't drop it, "Yeah, but Angel-"

She cut him off, "Drop it."

Sam tried to cut in, "Look, it's worth-"

Angel turned so she blocked him and spoke over him, "We're not going. End of discussion." She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed deeply, she didn't want to tell them the full brunt of the deal but its not like she could tie them down, she just had to hope they had enough sense to listen to her, her eyes went to Deans, "You wanna go to Reno. Lets go to Reno."

Dean smacks Sam on the arm lightly in triumph and turns to walk away, but Sam stays put, shouting enough to get Angels attention, "You know what? This is bull! Ive been busting my ass, we both have," He motions between he and Dean, "Trying to keep you alive, Angel, and- and you keep dismissing everything. I mean its like you have a death wish or something."

Her eyes raked over them sadly and she shakes her head, "It's not like that."

Dean studies her, tensing, "Then what's it like? Because from where i'm standing Sams right. You've been shooting down every idea we've put out there or changed the damn subject. What the hell's going on?"

Painfully she closed her eyes, before looking to them, explaining something she really didn't want to get into, "Look… we trap the crossroads demon, trick it, or try to scam out fo this thing the both of you both of you suffer. Okay? Those are the terms." A tear ran down her cheek, "So yeah there's no way out of this deal, boys. It's my fate, so If you try, either of you, to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you and then kick your ass all the way to timbuktu. So take the thoughts out of your head already."

Sam sighs, his jaw tightening, "Why- how could you make that deal, Angel?"

"Because i couldn't live with my baby brother dead. And Dean over here was already trying to make a deal himself. It was the only way to make sure he was safe too. I've helped raise you two since… forever. You two are everything to me. There'd be no point if..." He voice gave out and she cleared her throat, "What's done is done, alright?"

"So what now?" Dean barked, "We're just supposed to sit and watch while you die? We're just supposed to let that happen? "

"Yes Dean. That's exactly what you're supposed to do." He scoffs getting ready to argue more but her look stopped him, "Look… im tired okay? I've been doing this longer… its worn me out. Its just… i don't know, like i've got a light at the end leading me now."

"That's hellfire, Ang." Sam quipped

"Maybe, but i did what i had to so to save my family so i don't care. You're alive," She smiled then brought it to Dean, "You don't got a hellhound on your ass and i feel… good, for the first time in awhile" She centers them with a familiar look, "I got a year left, boys. You wanna spend that time fighting?"

After a beat, Dean clears his throat, admittedly teary eyed not wanting to think about his sister being dragged to hell. Even if she forbids it, he was going to find a way to save her. Even if it killed him in the process. But for now he was going to make sure she stayed happy, or close to it at least, "Alright, fine, so what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean forces a smile and nods to Sam to drop it and walks to the car, Angel followed

Sam studied them, "You two are unbelievable."


	7. Chapter Two: The Kids Are Alright

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Angel pressures Sam and Dean into visiting Cicero, Indiana, so she can visit an old flame named Jax (guest star Heath Ledger), her highschool sweetheart who John forced her to cut all ties with. However, when they get there they discover kids have started to go missing from the neighborhood including Jax's own niece. The three discover that a Changeling, a demonic parasite, is snatching kids from the small town and assuming their form. Meanwhile, Ruby (Katie Cassidy) makes contact with Sam and reveals some startling information about his mom_

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-10 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 2: The Kids Are Alright**

Sam and Dean sat at the table of a diner. Sam was working on his laptop and Dean sat in front of a plate of breakfast talking on the phone with Bobby. His body language was rigid, and he was becoming agitated, "What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual." His eyes turned to the window as he seen Angel walking by holding something in her hands, she smiled through the glass when she made his eye, "Well, maybe we got the translation wrong." The door jangles in the background as she came in, "Look, we can't just let Ang fry in hell while we-" He pauses listening to Bobby as Sam watched him closely, his screen going through another translation, "Well, there's got to be something that w-" he stops when their sister approaches the table, "Yeah, i gotta go. Uh, Okay. Never mind."

She looks him over suspiciously, "And who was that?"

Dean struggled, "Uh… I was just ordering a pizza."

"... A _Pizza_?" She repeats looking around then eyeing him and the food in front of him, "You do realize you're in the middle of a meal right? In an _actual_ restaurant?"

"Yeah…" Dean laughs tightly sending an SOS look to Sam

"Yeah…" Sam leans forward quickly, "I actually... just felt like pizza, you know? So Dean was ordering it for me." He smiles tight lipped and reeking of insincerity

"O- _kay_ …" She sat, still looking at them oddly, "You two need to lay off the grease. It's making you weird." She offers a smile, "I think i found our next case." She hands over the papers, "Cicero, Indiana. Some poor bastard fell on his own power saw."

" _And_?" Dean presses, "What, that's it? One power saw?"

She rose a brow, "Yeah…"

Sam read over the papers, looking less than convinced as well, "And you think that this is a case?"

"We've busted ass for less, boys."

Dean regarded her, knowing she was hiding something from them, "Angel… whats up? What's in Indiana?"

Taking a breath she looked at him exacerbated but explained, "Okay… well besides a potential case… there's someone i need to see."

"And whos that?"

"Do you guys remember, about eight years ago, when i went to Michigan for a case? You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing. And Dean was on a road trip. Five states in five days or something."

Recognition filled their faces, but Deans turns into a knowing smirk, "Yeah." he laughs, "Well, _kind of_ road trip. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft."

Sam shakes his head at that but turns back to Angel, "Right that a possessing that we helped out with right?"

"Yeah… only it didn't start off as a case." She clears her throat, "I told dad I was going there for that but I was really visiting an old friend." She looks up at them knowingly, "Uh Jax Diesel. I did some digging and i guess he moved there late last year."

Recognition this time filled only Deans face and Sam continued looking confused, "Who?"

"Diesel was Angels highschool boyfriend when we lived in Michigan that year that dad wanted her to finish." Dean smirks at him, "Don't you remember him flipping out on her when he found out?"

Sam nods as it came to him, "Right, right. The uh kid with the shaggy hair. Dad called him a no good hippy?"

"Oh, shut your faces, alright?" Angel dimisses, "Dad was just pissed off that i had a boyfriend. I don't know… i think now he was just afraid i was going to up and leave with him. Which is what Jax wanted me to do." At the curious gazes she alaborates, "When i told him we were moving again he and his mom offered for me to move in. Stay and go to university… all that, but i chose you three. I couldn't leave you guys."

Sam and Dean shifted sadly in their seat, "So… you wanna go see him to what… say goodbye?"

"Dean."

"Yes, actually."

"And what about Asa? No unfinished business with him? I mean he doesn't even know about your deal…"

Angel glaring slightly no wanting to get into that, I just- i have some unfinished business with Jax right now, okay? And i've only got a year so i just want to get it outta the way. Ill deal with Asa… when i get the nerve up to."

"Okay," Sam nodded taking the papers, "Well then you go handle your business and we'll check up on this power tool guy."

"Okay." She sat back grinning

Dean gave the two a smile all to familiar, "You know what else is Cicero?"

"What?"

"Lisa Braedden."

Sam took a deep breath and looks to Angel who was stifling a smile, "She lives in Indiana?"

"Oh yeah. Its where i spent most of that vacation." He smirked at their looks, "She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. So if we're closing up unfinished business," He shrugs, "Might as well."

Angel laughs as she got up, "Whatever you wanna do, D. Its on you. Lets go. We'll pick up the trans am at Bobby's on the way."

Grinning, Dean got up triumphantly, and punches Sam lightly on his arm, "Smile, Sam! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl." He chuckles to himself and Sam laughs to as they walk out before Dean frowns, "Does that make me Pokey?"

 _ **Cicero Pines Motel:**_

Since Angel drove her own way when they entered the town Dean pulls up outside the Cicero Pines Motel to let Sam out, "Alright, ill be back in a few Sammy."

"Dean," He scoffs taking his bag out, "Dean don't you think we should be trying to find a solution to Angels deal instead of you running off to get lucky?"

"Yeah which is why you can call me if you've got something." Dean starts to drive off as Sam is still pulling his bag out of the car, teasing Sam

"Wait, Dean. Dean, you... _Dean_!" Dean drives off leaving Sam standing there like the little brother dropped off before the big brother's hot date

Back with Angel she drove through the town until she was met with the neighborhood Morse Landing, a few blocks away from Lisa and Dean. Outside a nicely kept suburban house was a familiar black and red 1978 chevy pickup. Nostalgia filled her as well as nervousness as she looks over the house.

 _Big house for a single man… but the follow up on him didn't say he was married._

Shakily she got out of the trans am and walked up the porch, trying to calm down. This guy was her first love, actually her first everything. It hurt alot when she had to leave, and she could only imagine how he felt. Or if he'd even want to see her.

Before she could run she rang the doorbell quickly and waited. The door opens to reveal a very familiar face. He looked almost exactly the same, just beefier. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in recognition and shock as he took in her familiar face and she couldn't help but squash the urge to run her finger through that shoulder length shaggy hair.

"Angel…" He breathed out in shock, "Wow… you look…"

She laughs softly, holding the tears back, "No _you_ look… wow."

A smile graced those perfect lips and he pulled her to him for a hug, "What the hell are you doing here? I never thought id see you again. Come on, come in."

"To be honest… I never expected to see you either." She listened as he motioned for her to sit in the living room, "I always expected you to slam the door in my face if I ever showed."

"So how is your dad? Still the same?"

Her jaw tightened, "Dead, actually…"

"Im so-"

"No, its fine." She clears her throat, "I've uh come to terms with it, actually." Her eyes saddened, "As much as i can anyway…"

He squeezed her hand, "Hey… I really am sorry."

"Its okay… really, Jax. It's not your fault he's dead."

"It's not yours either. Sometimes… bad things happen Angie and there's nothing we can do about them." He squeezed her hand reassuringly again, "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you. What's with the surprise visit?"

Realizing what was actually happening Angel thought she should just make up an excuse to leave right then and there. She shouldn't be getting anyone involved in this. It was bad enough her brothers were involved the way they were. She hasn't even talked to Asa and has been completely avoiding him to spare him involvement but Jax was different. Jax she couldn't go without saying at least goodbye too. He was her first love really.

He studied her face, "Angie… whats wrong?"

"Nothing…" She separated from him with a clearing of her throat, "Why do you ask?"

"Not much has changed… i can still read your face like a book." A knock at the door sounded and he frowned, "Thats my sister… shes been having some problems with her daughter. Give me a sec."


	8. Ch 2 Section 2

_**Act Two:**_

At a small diner Sam is sitting alone, with his laptop open. A young woman sits down across from him: it is _Creepy Stalker Girl_ from last week, "Hello, Sam."

Sam's eye shoot up, "You've been following me since Lincoln."

She closes his laptop, "Not much gets by you, huh?" She takes one of his fries, "Mmm. These are amazing. It's like deep-fried crack. Try some."

Sam scoffs, then studies her, "That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing?"

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress."

"Where'd you get it?"

" _Skymall_." She takes a plate and squeezes _a lot_ of ketchup onto it

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm _interested_ in you."

" _Why_?"

"Because you're _tall_." She smiles sarcastically, "I love a tall man. And then there's the whole _antichrist thing_."

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You know, generation of psychic kids, Yellow-Eyed Demon rounds you up, celebrity deathmatch ensues." She explains matter of factly, " _You're_ the sole survivor."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a good hunter. _So_ ," She leans back, "Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam."

" _Had_ being the key word."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right." She motions, " _Ding-dong, the demon's dead_. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're _special_... in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way."

Sam, glaring, stated firmly, "That stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow-Eyes died."

She shrugs, "Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom."

Sam's head snapped back to her, "What about my mom?"

"You know, what happened to her friends." She studied his attempt at a poker face, "You... don't know." She paused, "You've got a little bit of catching up to do, _my friend_. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals…" Grabbing his hand she wrote a number down, "And then give me a call and we'll talk again?" She gets up to leave, "And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?"

As she left Sams phone rings, "Hello."

Dean, whos in his car still outside Lisas is ont the other line, and he patched in Angel who had stepped into the kitchen alone to take the call, "Yeah, guys, there _is_ a job here."

"Really?" Sam and Angel both asked

"Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper, all in this... Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood."

"That is weird."

Angel scoffs lightly, "Well, that'll teach you boys to question me. I was right."

" _Anyway_ ," Dean started, "Something's up. Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from."


	9. Ch 2 Section 3

_**Act Three:**_

Sam sat at his computer, doing research as Dean enters, looking supremely weirded out, "Something's wrong with the kids in this town."

"You're telling me." Sam looks up from a website on Changeling Lore, "So, what do you know about changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?"

"They aren't always babies."

"Kids." Dean realized, "Creepy, _stare at you like you're lunch_ kids?"

"Yeah." Sam nods, motioning to a layout of the neighborhood, "There's one at every victim's house."

"Okay," Angel huffed walking into the room, "So after being supremely weirded out by Jax's niece i think i know what we're dealing with."

"Changelings." Dean answered as he prepares a kerosene torch

"Oh." She looks to them disappointed, "I see you two are ahead of me."

"Yeah." Sam smirks at her but continues explaining as she comes to sit next to him, "So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Y'know, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood."

Dean looks back, "The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?"

"Not for kicks, smart ass." Angel corrects, "They feed on the moms which leaves these odd bruises on their necks. It takes a few weeks to drain them before the mom dies. And fromt eh wound on Jax's sisters neck, i think they've already ot her kid."

Dean mentioned, grabbing duct tape, "So what's with the dad and the babysitter?"

Sam explained, "Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead."

Dean holds up the torch,"And fire's the only way to waste them?" Sam and Angel both nod, "Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That'll play great with the neighbors." He puts the torch in his bag, "What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"Usually stashed underground somewhere." Angel answers, "So if we got here quick enough they might still be alive."

"How do you know about these things?"

"Dad and i worked a case when i was thirteen." She shrugs getting up, "We need to start looking, like, yesterday. I don't know how long they keep them alive."

Dean looks at them as he realized something grim, "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep."

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone."

"Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time. We-"

"We have to."

 _ **Lisa's House:**_

After coming out of Lisa's house, looking frustrated and worried, Dean watches them from outside the house. Lisa is reading a book, and Ben is sitting with an open book, staring at his mother. Dean notices a damp red mark on a couple of window frames. He runs back to Sam and Angel, who are both in the Impala.

"They took Ben. He's changed."

"What?" Angel asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill." He slid into the driver's seat hurriedly

"Blood?" Sam asks

"I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

Dean pulls the impala up next to a large mound of dirt outside the semi-finished home, with a Cicero Realty For Sale sign. Sam picks some dirt up and inspects it on his fingers, "Red dirt." He scoffs, "That's what was on the window."

"You take the front." Dean instructed, "Angel and i will go around."

Inside, the two of them wander about with flashlights. A noise alerts them from the basement and the two of them go to inspect. They were met with a series of cages, each containing the abducted kids. On one corner, Angel ran when she seen Tracey, Jax's niece.

"Tracey?" She managed a small smil for the frightened little girl, "It's okay. I'm a friend of your uncles. We're here to help you sweetie."

Dean instantly found Ben as well, "Ben... Ben... it's okay. We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" He beats the edge of the cage with his flashlight as Angel does the same with the butt of her knife, Dean quickly pulls Ben out of the cage and hugs him, "Alright come on."

Angel finally snaps the thing open and gets rid of the lock. Ben runs over to it and helps the girl out, "It's okay. You're gonna get out of here, all right?"

The two of them quickly ran around the room freeing the kids one cage at a time, Ben helping, and grouped them all against the wall. Angel paused as she came across an older red headed woman in a cage, "Shit, Dean, there's a mom."

Dean eyed her with a hard look before opening her cage s well and hurriedly backed everyone against the wall, "Okay, everybody back! Everybody back!" he clears off a windowsill and prepares to smash the glass, Ben helps to usher the other kids away, "Cover your eyes!" He breaks the window with a plank of wood, and begins to brush the glass off

Ben takes his jacket off, "Here. Use this."

Dean puts the jacket over the edge of the window, "All right. All right, Ben." He motioned, "Come on. Come on."

Ben motioned to Tracey who looked scared out of her mind clutching to Angel, "Her first."

Angels brow went up as she helped Tracey over, "Nice kid."

Sam sprinted in just then, "Guys! Guys! There's a mother."

"We figured that out already, Sammy." Angel motioned to the last cage, "Can you help her out?"

"Yeah… I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive – so the mom can snack on them."

Sam helped the redheaded woman up, "There. Come on, I gotcha." She turned and screamed as she sees the mother changeling behind her

"Ge the kids out." Dean instructs before rushing the Changeling mom, almost immediately he goes goes flying and lands on his back, groaning in pain. The Changeling Mom turns around. Sam has the flamethrower and a lighter. She kicks the lighter out of his hand, then roundhouse kicks him again, then throws a few punches and generally kicks his ass, before throwing him across the room.

Angel quickly rushes over to her with a 2x4. She punches and knocks her down almost immediately, grabbing her and throwing her across the room into the wall. She groaned at the impact in pain as Dean finally got to his knees, "Ben, get them out of here!" He grabs a brick and surges to his feet again to clock the Changeling Mom.

Ben helps the other kids up and out the window, and climbs out himself, as Dean fights with the Changeling Mom. Eventually she faces all three of the Winchesters to see Sam with the torch; Sam burns her to a crisp with Dean homemade torch and as she goes up in flames, fake Ben, and all the other changeling kids, also disappear in flames.


	10. Ch 2 Section 4

**ACT FOUR**

After Angel drove Tracey back to Jaxs house she ran out to hug her mother who was waiting outside with him, "Mommy!"

"Tracey! Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Mommy." Tracey smiled at Angel, "She saved us."

"Thank you." Erin cried, "Thank you so much." she gave a knowing eye to her brother before turning back into the house

"So…" Jax turned to her confused, "Uh What the hell just happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Hunter things?"

"Yeah…"

He grinned, "Im all ears."

They ended up talking through the night about everything that had happened with the changelings and she even went into more detail about her life. Everything that had been going on since they split. Aside from the deal. She still couldn't bring herself to burden him with that.

"So… changelings huh?" Jax sighed as he put a cup of coffee in front of her, "Trace gonna be okay?"

"I think she'll be fine. Everything's A1… for now…"

"But your still not telling me something."

She shifted, "Look… the reason why i came here… I don't know. It's weird, you know your life... I mean, this house and- and _you_... I don't think it ever was me. Never will be. Some stuff happened to me recently, and, uh…" She cleared her throat painfully, "Anyway, someone in my situation – you start to think, you know. I'm gonna be gone one day, and what am I leaving behind? Really? A Hunter's legacy?"

"Your brothers, your car… and a lot of saved people. Including my niece." He looked her in the eye, "That's a lot if you ask me."

"Yeah i guess it is…" She smiled up at him and laughs a little, He instantly leaned down and caught her lips with his, embracing in a kiss he'd wanted to the moment he'd set eyes on her again, when they seperated she looked up at him in shock, "What was that for?"

He shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips, "I've been wanting to do that since you walked in here. Look, if, um... if you want to stick around for a while... you're welcome to stay. I know you dont think this life can be yours, Angie, but it can be."

Angel paused wistfully before shaking her head, "I can't. I got a lot of work to do, and it's not my life. Not really, Jax." She smiles at him. He smiles at her and she leaves.

 _ **Later on: with Sam…**_

"They're dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends." Sam said to Ruby who was standing in front of him, "Her doctor, her uncle – everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time." He laughs tightly, "Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover their tracks."

"Yep. The Yellow-Eyed Demon."

"So, what's your deal? You show up wherever I am. You know all about me. You know all about my mom."

"I already told you. I'm-"

"Oh, right, right. Yeah, yeah. Just a _hunter_. Just some _hunter_ who happens to know more about my own family than I do." He pauses, "Just tell me who you are."

"Sam, it-"

"Just... tell me who you are."

Ruby laughed, "It doesn't matter."

Sam shouted in her face, "Just tell me who you are!"

"Fine." She blinks her eyes once and they go demon-black; she blinks again and they become normal. Sam backs up, fumbling in his bag, "Think twice before going for that holy water."

Sam pulled out a flask and held it out, "Just give me one reason I should."

"I'm here to help you, Sam."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"God's honest truth... or _whatever_."

"You're a _demon_."

"Don't be such a racist. I'm here because I want to help you. And I can if ... you trust me."

"Trust you?" he holds out the flask of holy water

"Sam, calm down."

"Start talking. All those murders... what was the demon trying to cover up?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to my mother?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is that it's about _you_."

"What?"

Ruby laughs, "Don't you get it, Sam? It's all about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They're trying to cover up what he did to you. And I want to help you figure it out."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons. Not all demons are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the same thing. Me?" She shrugs, "I want to help you from time to time. That's all. And if you let me, there's something in it for you."

"What could you possibly—"

"I could help you save your sister."


	11. Chapter Three: Bad Day At Black Rock

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) answer a call on their dad's old cell phone, alerting them someone has broken into John's secret storage room in New York. They discover a cursed rabbit's foot has been stolen and call Bobby (guest star Jim Beaver) for help. He advises them to beware of the foot because anyone who touches it will receive an extreme amount of good luck, but once the foot is lost that person will die. Unfortunately, Sam has already handled the foot, which causes an overjoyed Dean, against his older sisters better judgement, to buy lottery tickets, but a female thief (Lauren Cohan) steals it from Sam causing his luck to plummet and putting his life in danger._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-10 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 3: Bad Day at Black Rock**

The Impala is traveling along a quiet, dark road as the The three Winchester siblings were in the middle of an argument after Sam told them about Ruby, "Because Demon, that's why!" Dean yelled, "I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a Demon you go for the holy water! You don't _chat_!"

"No one was _chatting_ , Dean."

"Really Sam?" Angel interjected, "Because if you weren't just chatting then why the hell didn't you exorcise the bitch?"

"Because - Because she said she might be able to help us out!"

" _How_?" Dean barked, sam paused, "No really, Sam, _how_? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help Angel, OK?"

Angel scoffed from the backseat, not getting it, "What?"

"Help you out of the crossroads deal."

She looks at him incredulously, "And you believed her?! What is wrong with you, huh? She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you?"

"Yeah Sam! She knows what your weakness is – it's us." He pauses, "What else did she say?" Sam stays silent, " _Dude_?"

" _Nothing_." He paused again, " _Nothing_ , OK?! Look I'm not an idiot guys, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about _using_ her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it."

"Listen Sam, working with a demon is never an option okay? _It's not_." Angel studied his face, "You're feeling fine right? Like totally okay?"

"I'm fine, Why are you always asking me that?!"

"Because i'm a concerned sister, thats why! Youre talking about working with demons, i'm just wanting to know your head is screwed on right."

A phone starts ringing. Sam sighs and reaches for his own, "It's not mine."

Angel goes for hers, "Nah."

Dean reached for his, "Nope." He paused, "Check the glove compartment, it's Dad's."

" _Dads_?" Sam repeated

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

Sam opens the glove compartment, finds Johns phone and answers it, "Hello? Yes... this is Edgar Casey… No! No, no, no, don't – don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I- I uh, I don't have my - my book in front of me," He gestures to Angel for a pen who quickly hands him one, "Do you- do you have the address so I can... Sure, OK. Go ahead. Right, thanks a lot." He ends the call, "Dad ever tell you guys he kept a container at a storage place?"

"He had a storage container?" Angel repeated

"Yup… Outside of Buffalo."

"No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

 _ **Once at the storage facility...**_

"Man…" Dean mumbled as they made their way in

"What?" Sam asked

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Yeah… i feel that." Angel scoffed, "You'd think he'd have enough sense to trust his own kids but nope."

"Well, we're about to learn something." Sam said as Dean unlocked the padlock and opens the sliding door, the three of them with flashlights at the ready. On the dusty floor of the container is a symbol drawn in red, along with several bloody footprints.

Sam looked to them as he studied the place, "No demons allowed"

"Nope." Angel motioned, "But we got blood and a booby trap." She held up a tripwire which is attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull

"Whoever broke in here got tagged."

Dean smirked a little, "Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

"Okay…" Angel trained off, "So any idea why he had this place? Like he did work here or something or maybe he kept something her we should know about?"

"Living the high life, as usual." Dean mumbled as he shrugged and they ventured further inside. Dean aims his flashlight on the skull and shakes his head, laughing. Sam looks over a desk while Dean picks up a trophy from a shelf, scraping the dust off. Dean read from it, "1995."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed coming over, "That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

Dean eyed him, "Yeah... It was probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy." Dean wanders over to another find, "Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade." Dean laughs and pumps the shotgun

Angel grins from further down, "Hey… he kept my first knife collection… I haven't seen these for ages."

Sam moves further into the container and opens a door to a back room. The chain on the door has been cut. The three enter and pass their flashlights over the scene, "Holy crap." Dean scoffs, "Look at this, he had land mines... Which they didn't take. Or the guns."

"Which means whoever was here knew exactly what they came for." Angel grumbled, "Which cant be good."

Sam spots boxes inscribed with symbols on a far shelf, "Hey guys, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are cursed boxes."

"Cursed boxes?" Dean repeated, "Th – they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Remember all that stuff in dad's journal?" Angel asked, "The- the dangerous hexed items, fetishes ... He never did say where they ended up. Maybe theyre here."

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump." Sam notices a rectangular shape in the dust and runs his finger along the dust, "One box is missing... Great."

Dean huffed, " Well maybe they didn't open it."

Angel scoffed, "Fat chance."

 _ **Later on...**_

The three pull up in the alley beside the apartment block, next to another car. Dean leans out and checks the car's plates, "Connecticut. Last three digits 880."

Sam nodded, "Yep, that's it."

Dean clicks his tongue, "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera…"

Once in the building the three Winchesters burst into the Wayne and Grossman's room, guns drawn, "Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move!"

"Don't move!"

"He said don't move! Freeze!"

Wayne looked up confused, "What is this?"

As he got up Sam tensed, "Stop!"

Dean walked over, "All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't–"

Sam studied the open container then his siblings, "Oh they did."

Angel tensed, "You opened it?! How stupid are you idiots?"

Dean shoves Wayne against the wall, "Are you three cops?"

"Huh?"

"Are you cops?!"

"No we're not cops, dumbass." Angel came up beside them, "Now, when you opened it, what was in it? Hm? What was in the box?"

Wayne glances over at the coffee table where the rabbit's foot sits. Dean follows his gaze, "Oh, was that it, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?"

Wayne uses Deans distraction to knock the gun from his hand. It falls to the floor, causing it to fire. The bullet ricochets off a radiator and hits Sams gun, causing him to drop it then hit Angels gun so she dropped it. The same bullet then ricochets again and breaks a lamp. Sam and Grossman both go for Sams gun. Grossman pushes Sam into Angel who flys into Dean and then face plants on the floor. Dean falls back on the coffee table, launching the rabbit's foot into the air.

"Sorry!" Sam yelled at them

Grossman throws himself at Sam, sending them both to the floor, and then starts punching Sam in the face. Wayne goes for Deans gun. As he picks it up and aims for Sam, he hits Dean, who has just gotten up, square under the chin, knocking him down again. Grossman is now trying to strangle Sam as he desperately tries to reach for the rabbit's foot, which is almost out of reach. Sam just manages to grab it, then knocks Grossmans hands away from his throat and kicks him back into a corner.

Sam gets up, "Guys, i got it!"

Wayne moves forward and cocks Deans gun in Sams face, "No you dont."

Angel got up, in a panic, "Sammy!"

Grossman gets his hands on Sams gun while Wayne pulls the trigger on Sam. The gun jams. Wayne panics and tries to clear the chamber, while Dean gets up and tries to stop him. Angel scrambles for her gun and Wayne is surprised and stumbles back, tripping over a rug and falling back over the couch. He knocks himself out. The three Winchesters look at each other, confused.

Grossman gets up and tries to point the gun at Sam, Dean tenses and Angel raises her gun to him as soon as she gets it, "Sam!"

As Grossman moves, the books on the bookshelves behind him suddenly fall off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. Sam's gun flies out of his hand and Sam catches it.

Dean looks to him astounded, "That was a lucky break!" He paused, frowning, "Is that a rabbit's foot?!"

Sam holds it up, "I think it is."

Angel scoffed putting her gun away and looking at the two men on the floor, "All that for a damn rabbits foot?"

"Apparently a _magic_ rabbits foot."

 _ **Biggersons restaurant parking lot...**_

Dean walks over to the Impala with a paper bag in his hands. He gets in. Sam and Angel are inside. Sam shook his head, "I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal."

Dean, grinning, holds up several scratch cards in front of his siblings, Angel scoffed, "Dean _don't_."

"What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at Sam's head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, _also_ a lucky break. Here, scratch one."

Angel leaned forward, "I don't think we should be actively using the damn thing to win the lottery. There's gotta be a catch. There's always a damn catch Dean."

"Well if there is one then we'll deal." Dean hands over a coin and a card to Sam, "C'mon Sam, scratch and win!"

Sam begrudgingly scratches it, "Dean, Angels right, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up."

He hands the card back, "$1200... You just won $1200!" He laughs and hollers, "I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!" He hands Sam another card expectantly.


	12. Ch 3 Section 2

**Act Two:**

Dean lays out 6 scratch cards on the hood of the Impala, calculating their winnings and laughs, "Oh, man!"

Angel turned to him glaring, on the phone with Bobby, "Shush." she huffed, "Bobby, we didn't know it was cursed."

" _You let your brother touch it? Damn it Angel!"_

"I didn't _let_ him do anything. It was a gut reaction to almost being murdered by a bunch of luck drunk idiots. And Dad never told us about this thing. I mean how long have i personally been hunting with him and i didn't even know he had a storage place at Black Rock. Did you?"

" _His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you three have got a serious problem. Especially Sam." Beside her as Angel listened to Bobby Sam notices something shining under a newspaper on the ground. It's a gold watch. Angel glares at him to leave it be as Bobby continues, "That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion. It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."_

Angel shook her head at the gold watch on the ground, "So far it's been one hell of a luck charm for Sam."

" _It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people, Angel! See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."_

"Alright so we just make sure Sam keeps the damn thing. Simple. He won't lose it."

" _Everybody loses it!"_

"Okay, okay." Angel took a breath, "Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

 _Bobby sighs, "I don't know if you can."_

Angel flinched turning away from her brothers, "Bobby we have to. We have to figure out a way. This is my brother. He's not dying like after-" He breath caught and she took a deep one in return, "Just… are you sure there's no way?"

 _Bobby quited for a moment before his voice sounded again, "Lemme look through my library and make some calls. You three just sit tight."_

Bobby ends the call and Angel turns back to her brothers, Dean grins, "Ang, we're up fifteen grand!"

She gives him a half smile looking worried, "Great. Uh let's just go eat. I'll explain everything bobby said."

After she explained they entered the restaurant Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man."

"No." Angel dismissed, "We're laying low until Bobby comes back so that means no Vegas and no more scratchers. No more using the cursed rabbit's foot alright?"

"Alright. Jeeze." Dean put his hands up, "I'm on bored Moody Judy, i'm on bored."

"Don't call me that."

Sam smiled embarrassed at the restaurant owner and laughed, "Hi, uh, table for three please."

The owner grinned back at them, "Congratulations!"

An alarm goes off and Dena looks at him weirdly, "It's exciting, I know."

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!"

Staff start singing and taking photographs. Balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling. Angel looks annoyed and exasperated, Sam looks embarrassed while Dean looks ecstatic.

Once they had a table Sam had his laptop out as Dean at the free bowl of ice cream Biggersons supplied them, Sam pointed, "Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

Angel shook her head, "Of course it does. Because what doesn't have to be done at a cemetary on Friday the thirteenth?"

"I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's." Dean commented before he is struck with brain freeze from the ice cream.

Angel shakes her head with a smirk and Sam laughs as a waitress approaches their table with more coffee, "Can I freshen you up?" She asked Sam flirtatiously

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks."

The waitress pours Sam more coffee but, smiling at him, spills some, "Oh!"

Sam looked down at the mess, "Oh! Oh I uh-"

"Let me mop up here."

"No, no don't worry it's okay, It's okay- I got it, uh…"

"It's no trouble, really."

"OK."

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

The waitress appears to be flirting with Sam heavily and Sam gives his siblings a look who each look at him in entertainment. The waitress finishes cleaning up and walks away, looking over her shoulder as she goes and smiles. The three of them all lean in and watch her retreating.

Dean turned to Sam, "Dude. If you were ever gonna get lucky…"

Angel nods, "It should _definitely_ be with her."

Sam smirked, "Shut up."

Sam goes to pick up his coffee, knocks the cup over and manages to spill it all over the table and himself. He jumps out of his seat, "Oh! Oh Geez, uh…" He turns and a waiter with a full tray crashes straight into him, sending things flying and causing a scene. Dean and Angel look to him shocked.

Sam turns to the waiter, "Sorry!" Then back to his siblings, confused

"How was that good?" Dean asked

Sam searches his jacket pocket and comes up empty. The rabbit's foot is gone. Angel took a breath and jumped out of her seat as realization came to Dean, "Son of a bitch."

Angel glared, "No. More like _that_ bitch. Come on."

The three of them quickly rush out of the restaurant but as soon as they get outside Sam falls flat on his face. Dena and Angel both slow down and turn around, Dean scoffed, "Wow! You suck!" He reaches down and picks Sam up off the ground

"Ow."

Dean looks at Sam, "So what, now your luck turns bad?"

Sams jeans are torn at both knees, which are bloody and raw, "I guess."

"According to Bobbys, yes." Angel answered, "The real question is: _how bad_?" Angel turns to the Impala, "Lets go."

"Where?"

"Let's pay the first idiots a visit. See who that chick was."

 _ **In Wayne and Grossmans Apartment...**_

Grossman is holding a photograph of himself and Wayne. He holds up a bottle of Tequila and sadly toasts the memory of Wayne, "Adios, compadre." He pours a lug of Tequila on the floor, then takes a large swig. The door to the apartment opens and Angel, Dean and Sam walk in. Grossman groans, "Oh, man. What do you want?"

"Heard about your friend." Dean nods, "That's bad luck."

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot." Angel crossed her arms, "A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us." Dean answered

Grossman laughs ans Sam tenses, "Listen man, this is seri-" Sam steps forward and trips on a wire on the floor mid-sentence, pulling a CD player off a shelf and sending it and Sam crashing to the ground. Sam takes out a lamp as he goes.

Dean just rolls his eyes and doesn't look, Angel turns shaking her head, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" He answered from behind the couch on the floor, Sam pulls himself up and Grossman smirks

Angel pierces him with a glare, "Look all we need is her name, man. That's it, and we'll leave."

Grossman scoffs, "Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner." Dean interjected earning his attention

"What?"

"It was the rabbits foot."

Grossman scoffs incredulously, "You're crazy, man."

"You know I'm not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And our brother here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head." Grossman looks him over worriedly, "Now I can read people... and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

Grossman glared but whispered out a, "No."

"She only gave us Lugosi to go by."

"Thanks." Turning Dean motioned frothem to go and as they exited the apartment and Angel phone started ringing as she answers she and Dean both step over a large wad of pink bubblegum on the ground, "Yeah?" Sam follows and there is a squishing sound. He gets a deeply frustrated look on his face as he lifts his shoe off of the bubblegum.

" _Angel, great news. Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."_

Angel grimaced as she motioned Dean over to her, "Bobby, hey, your on speaker with me and Dean." She cleared her throat, "And uh thats great but uh Sam kind of… well he lost the foot Bobby." Angel looked over to her brother who grimaced when he lifted his shoe off the gum, she shook her head at that

" _He what?!"_

Dean started in, "Bobby, _Bobby_ , listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us."

"Yeah." Angel scoffs, "We should have known something was up. No one flirts that blatantly with Sam."

"Hey!"

"You shush."

Sam glared but listened as he is trying to scrape the bubblegum off his shoe using a broken storm drain grating. Dean continued, "And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something." He looked over to Angel, "Uh, Luigi or something?"

"It was Lugosi."

"Right."

" _Lugosi?" Bobby repeated, "Lugos - Aw crap, it's probably Bela."_

"Bela?" Angel asked

Meanwhile Sam moves his foot too hard, dislodging his shoe. It drops into the drain with a splash. He tries to retrieve it. Dean smirks, "Bela Lugosi? That's cute."

"Not the time Dean."

"Right. Sorry."

 _Bobby continued, "Bela Talbot's her real name. Crossed paths with her once or twice."_

Angel took a breath, "Alright well since she seems to know all about the rabbits foot is she a hunter?"

" _Pretty friggin' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace."_

Angel rolled her eyes, "Well obviously she's back and ready to rumble."

" _Which means seriously bad luck for you."_

"Great." Dean grumbled

" _But, if it is Bela… At least I might know some folks who know where to find her._ "

"Alright… Just uh… keep us posted." Angel instructed, "Thanks Bobby."

" _Just... look out for your brother, ya idjits_." Bobby instructed before hanging up

Dean and Angel both turn to look back at Sam who looks thoroughly dejected, Dean studied him, "What?"

"I lost my shoe." Sam said plaintively

They both look down at Sam's sock-clad foot, Angel huffs annoyed and turns to walk away, "Grab him before something else happens, Dean. _Jesus_."

Sam shuffles forward and hangs his head as Dean motions for him.


	13. Ch 3 Section 3

**Act Three**

 _ **Motel Parking Lot...**_

The Impala pulls into the lot and stops just inside the entrance. Dean nodded on the phone, "All right, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe ya. Another one." He turns to Sam and Angel, "All right, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So it'll take us about two hours to get there."

Sam nods, "So what are we doing here?"

"I told him to stop here." Angel grinned knowingly, " _You_ , brother, are planting it because i dont want to die due to your bad luck. Got it? Good."

Getting out Dean unlocks the door to the Motel room and leads them inside, turning on a light as he goes. Sam huffs irritated, "What am I even supposed to do, guys?"

"Nothing! _Nothing_." Dean answered, "Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here," Dean pulls a chair into the middle of the room, "and _don't move_ , OK? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Got it?"

"Sam we mean it." Angel glared, "Don't even scratch your nose."

Sam nods and sits in the chair watching them leave, locking the door behind them. Sam wrinkles his nose a few times before risking a scratch.

 _ **Belas Apartment**_

Belas apartment is richly decorated and contains varied valuable artifacts. Bela is on the phone. She walks down stairs and into the kitchen talking with a British accent, "Because you shook on one point five. Well maybe I should just take it somewhere else?" She pets a Seal Point Siamese cat that is sitting on the counter, "Don't threaten me, Luke. Despite your reputation you don't scare me." She pauses and her security monitors register Dean approaching, but she's not watching. She continues her conversation, "Well I'm glad you see it that way. I'll see you at the airstrip in an hour."

She ends the call picking up the rabbit's foot with kitchen tongs and the Siamese cat hisses. Bela pauses in front of the security monitors as Dean moves off-screen; when she glances at the monitors, he's no longer on screen. Bela puts the rabbit's foot down, opens the wine cooler and extracts a gun from it before moving through the living room toward the front door. The door is ajar. As she approaches, she notices a beeping noise. The alarm system panel is flashing ERROR. A bright yellow Post-It stuck to the panel reads TURN AROUND.

Dean appears behind Bela, his gun drawn. Bela turns and draws her gun, "You left without your tip."

Angel steps out from one of the rooms, her gun drawn as well, "Looks like your security system isnt as good as you'd like. Mind taking the gun off my brother? I get a little _itchy_ when it comes to them being _threatened_ , babe."


	14. Ch 3 Section 4

**Act Four**

Bela smirks and Dean raises his eyebrows at her, "You think you can pull the trigger faster than i can? Faster than _she_ can? Test us. _You_ drop _yours_ first."

"Its two on one sweetheart." Angel smirked and Dean glared, "We're here for one thing only. And you're gonna give it back."

Bela laughs, "Sweetie. No I'm not."

"We'll see, babe." Angel grinned, " _Bela_ right? _Cute_."

"Thats right." Bela nodded, "Dean and Angel i presume?"

"You know the thing's cursed, don't you?" Dean asked

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that."

"Really?"

"There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made." She laughs, "You Hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's _children_ through college."

"Hm." Angel nods, "Too bad i dont have kids to put through college then." She scoffed, "So you know the truth, about what's really going on out there, and _this_ is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?"

"I procure unique items for a select clientele."

"Yeah." Dean nods, "A _thief_."

"No, a _great_ thief."

Dean huffed, "Look Bela, our brother, he... touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from-"

"I know how it works."

"So then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it."

"Oh... You can have the foot." Bela said very insincere, Dean looks to Angel surprised then back to Bela, "For one point five million."

"You're real cute with the attitude when you've got two guns pointed at your face." Angel barked, "How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere."

Bela looks over her shoulder. Dean and Angel both follow her gaze to a Ouija Board and planchette on the mantle, "I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed. They were very attuned into its location."

Dean angered, "So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one?"

Bela scoffed, "Being a Hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

Dena smirked, "Well, aren't you a glass half-full?"

"We're all going to Hell, guys. Might as well enjoy the ride."

"I actually agree with you there." Angel gave her a knowing smile, "Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Dean?" Dean reveals the rabbit's foot in his hand as Angel walks around to him with a shit eating smile. Bela looks pissed, "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. My brothers always been really good at that. Must be the Winchester charm and eyes. The package can always distract."

Dean grined as well, "If it's any consolation I think you're a truly _awful_ person."

Bela fires at them and misses both of them completely. She fires again, the bullet ricocheting around breaking several objects and hitting the Ouija Board. Dean chuckles and holds out the rabbit's foot to taunt Bela and makes a run for the door, Angel in front of him. Bela fires again at their retreating form, the bullet again ricocheting around and destroying more objects. The Siamese cat runs off and Bela ducks. Dean and Angel both escape.

Dean and Angel made it back to the motel just in time to see Sam tied up in the room and being beat up by two men, they snuck in the room to hear the end of the conversation, "Shut up!" The man with the gun yelled, Kubrik, to Sam, "It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do His work. This... is _destiny_."

Dean made a face t Angel as they snuck in, "Whoa…"

Kubrick aims the gun point blank at Sams forehead. Sam squeezes his eyes shut. The sound of two other guns being cocked are heard in the room, "Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

Kubrik slightly turned, "Put the guns down, you two, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

Dean motioned with a smile, "Oh, this thing?"

"Yeah this thing."

"Okay." He motioned for Angel to put hers down and she did slowly but un-surely as Dean continued, "Okay. But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." Dean puts his own gun down, looking smug, and picks up a pen sitting next to it.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day." Dean tosses the pen toward Kubrick. It lodges itself in the barrel of Kubricks gun making both Sam and Angel look impressed.

Dean alguhs, "Oh my God, did you see that shot!?"

Creedy, the other man in the room, lunges at Dean and aims a punch. Dean easily side-steps and Creedy runs straight into the wall, falling backwards and hitting the floor. Kubrick stares at the pen in the barrel for a few moments before trying to dislodge it.

"I'm amazing." Dean picks up the TV remote from the table and throws it hard at Kubrick, who is just about to aim for Dean. It hits Kubrick right between the eyes, knocking him out cold. He drops like a stone.

"Im batman." Dean says suavely

Sam scoffs from his chair sarcastically as Angel laughs, "Yeah. You're Batman."


	15. Ch 3 Section 5

**Act Five**

 _ **Cemetery...**_

Sam is crouching, and sprinkles something onto the embers of a small fire. Dean is checking over more scratch cards, "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper…"

Angel nodded, "That should do it."

"One second." Dean said

Sam scoffed, "Dean upu-"

"Hey, back off, Jinx." Dean barked, Angel rolled her eyes, "I'm bringing home the bacon."

Sam sighs. Dean smirks and stashes the cards in his jacket, which is slung over a gravestone, "Alright, say goodbye wascawy wabbit."

The sound of gun is heard cocking, Angel huffs, "What now?"

They turn around to see Bela pointing her gun at the three of them, "I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever." She paused, "Put the foot down, honey."

"No." Dean stated, eyeing her, "You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not—"

Bela ignores Dean, aims at Sam and fires. Sam goes down, groaning.

"Sammy!" Angel glared at the other woman, "You little-"

Before she could move Bela aimed straight at her face, "Back off, tiger. _Back off._ You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger." Sam gets up, clutching his shoulder and Bela turns the gun back to Dean, "You've got the luck, Dean. _You_ , I can't hit. But your brother and your sister? Them I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean yelled, "You don't just go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I _can_ aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"Don't listen to her Dean." Angel glared, "Put that that thing in the fire and we'll tag team this bitch."

"Tough words coming from someone with a gun pointed at her face." Bela repeated Angels own words from earlier, Angel glared harder

Dean tensed, "All right! All right. Take it easy." Dean goes to drop the rabbit's foot, but instead throws it at Bela, "Think fast."

Bale catches the foot and curses. Dean smiles in satisfaction, "Damn!"

Dean grinned, "Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighs in annoyance as she comes and drops the rabbit's foot in the embers, "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that." Dean turned, "Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little. Angel?"

"Really, really, _not_."

Bela laughed sarcastically, "Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." She goes and leans on the gravestone where Deans jacket is

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away." Dean smiled

Bela smirks, "Have a nice night, _friends_." She walks away as the rabbits foots burns in the fire

As the three Winchesters left the cemetery Angel turned to her little brother, "How ya doin Sammy?"

He grimaced slightly, "Ill live."

Dean sighed, "I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46000. I almost forgot about the... scratch tickets." He searches his jacket and comes up empty. Belas car roars in the distance. The three look at each other, then watch her drive away. Dean angers, "Son of a bitch!"


	16. Chapter Four: Red Sky At Morning

_**Episode Summary:**_ _Angel (Katheryn Winnick), Sam (Jared Padalecki) and Dean (Jensen Ackles) join fellow hunter Asa Fox (Jai Courtney) to investigate the mysterious demise of drowned victims who were nowhere near the water at the time of their death. The three learn each of the victims saw a ghost ship shortly before they died. Upon investigation, they cross paths with Bela (Lauren Cohan), who is being paid handsomely by one of the murder victim's family members to solve the case. Angel, Sam and Dean warn her to stay out of their way, but she has other plans. Meanwhile, the boys summon the Crossroad Demon (guest star Sandra McCoy) and threatens to kill her with the newly rebuilt Colt unless she releases Angel from her deal._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-10 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 _ **WARNING**_ _ **: There will be SMUT this chapter, ill warn beforehand for those who dont wanna read that.**_

 **Ch 4: Red Sky At Morning**

 _ **Prologue:**_

Dean's Impala races along. It hits a puddle spraying water as the frog hops out of the way, just in time. Sam angry, leaned into the front seat, "I don't understand, Angel. Why not?"

"Because i said so!"

"We got the Colt now! Ruby helped Bobby fix it!"

Dean nods, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter at their fighting, "He's got a point Ang…"

"Dean shut it." She said warningly, "You too Sam. We're not talking about this."

Sam continued anyway, "We can summon the Crossroads Demon…"

They shout over each other's words, getting louder each time, "We're not summoning anything!"

"...pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal!"

"We don't even know if that'll work!"

"Well then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!"

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! These are all just freakin theories that are going to get you two boys killed!"

"If we don't do something then _you_ die!"

"Guys…" Dean said quietly trying to break through to them

"No _enough_! I'm not discussing this. The deals been made, the rules are iron clad and we all know them. We're not summoning the damn crossroads and thats final."

Sam angered again, "Why? _Because you said so_?"

"Yes! Because i said so dammit!"

"Well you're not mom! And you're not dad!"

"Sam." Dean barked angrily over them, "Just stop."

Angel sat silently staring forward angrily, fuming, "I may not be but im still the oldest out of the three of us and im doing what's best, Sam!" Her voice rose, "And the both of you are going to let this go, you understand me? You're going to forget about it because it's what's best and its what i said to do! Understood?"

Dean simply tightened his hands around the steering wheel in a death grip, choosing not ot answer. He couldn't make that promise but he couldn't argue either. She and Sam were doing enough of that lately he had to try to keep the peace at least, the best he could. Sam turns away and looks out the window angrily before making eye contact with Dean in the mirror.

 _ **Later that night...**_

Angel turns over in her sleep, completely knocked out in slumber as the boys carefully and quietly make their way out of the room with the Colt. As they head over to the crossroads Dean shakes his head, "I can't believe i let you talk me into this."

"It's the only way Dean."

"I know. I know. She's just- shes gonna kick our asses."

"Maybe. But shes gonna do it alive and not from hell."

"I still think this is a stupid idea."

"Then why are you here? Oh yeah, because it's our only option." Sam stated matter of factly as he crouches at the center of a crossroads holding open box. Exhaling, he adds a photo ID to the contents, closes the box, and buries it with his hands, "Ready?" Dean nods and walks off into the distance as Sam dusts off his hands and stands, surveys the four routes of the crossroads.

As he turns his back, a woman in a black dress, with red eyes, appears, "Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean... your sisters been to see me twice, and i've even got a minute to convene with good ole Dean but you? I never had the pleasure." Sam glares at her, "What can I do for you, Sam?"

Dean steps out from the darkness with the Colt poised and ready directly at the crossroads demon, glaring hatefully, "You can beg for your life, bitch."

"We were having such a nice conversation." She turned slowly and glared at Dean, "Then you had to go and ruin the mood."

"If I were you, I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared." Sam barked from behind

She smiled wider, "It's not my style." She paused, studying the colt, "That's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?" Sam and Dean both stay quiet and she scoffs, " _Ruby_. Had to be. She is such a pain in my ass. She'll get what's coming to her... you can count on it."

"That's enough." Sam dismissed, "We came here to make you an offer."

" _You're_ gonna make _me_ an offer?" She repeated incredulous, "That's adorable."

Dean stepped up, "You can let Angel out of her deal right now. _She_ lives, _I_ live. _Sam_ lives. _You_ live. Everyone goes home happy. _Or…_ " Dean cocks the colt, "You stop breathing. _Permanently_."

"Oh." She laughs, "All this tough talk. I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean, come on guys. Do you even want to break the deal?"

Sam scoffs, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. Aren't you tired of dealing with sister dearest? Hm? Of dealing with that broken psyche of hers? Aren't you two tired of being bossed around like snot-nosed little brothers?" She grinned, "You're stronger than her. Both of you. You're _better_ than her."

"Watch your mouth." Dean barked, Sam glared hatefully

"Admit it. You're here, going through the motions. But truth is … you'll both be a tiny bit relieved when she's gone."

"Shut up!"

"No more desperate, sloppy, needy Angel. You can finally... be _free_."

"I said shut up!" Dean cocked the gun again

She pursed her lips, "Huh. Doth protest too much if you ask me."

"All right, I've had enough of your crap." Dean dismissed, "You let Angel out of her deal right now."

"Sorry sweetheart, but your sisters an adult. She made that deal of her own free will, fair and square. It's ironclad."

Sam shook his head, "Every deal can be broken."

"Not this one."

"Fine. Then I'll kill you." Dean shrugged, "If you're gone, so's the deal."

She laughs, "Guess again."

Sam scowled, " _What_?"

"Boys, I'm just a saleswoman. I got a boss like everybody. _He_ holds the contract, not me. He wants Angels soul, _bad_. And believe me. He's not going to let it go."

"You're bluffing." Sam growled

"Am I? Shoot me, if it'll get you off. But the deal still holds, and when Angels time is up, she's getting dragged into the pit."

"Then who's _your_ boss?" Dean pressed, " _Who_ holds the contract?"

"He's not as cuddly as me, I can tell you that."

"He asked you a question. Who is it?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry boys. But there's no way outta this one. Not this time."

Both boys look upset, and worried. Then Dean sighs and shoots the crossroads demon right between the eyes. She goes down with a groan. Dean and Sam watch, jaws tightening with anxiety.

 **Act One**

 _ **A few days later...**_

Dean is driving, Angelin the passenger's seat, and Sam in the back. There is a tense silence in the car, which Angel breaks begrudgingly scowling out the window, "So… I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You two got something to tell me?"

Dean's hands tightened on the wheel again, "No…"

Sam played dumb, "It's not your birthday…"

"No."

"...Happy Purim?" He laughs, "Ang, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about—"

"Don't play stupid, Sam." She instantly cut him off, angry, "You either Dean. There's a bullet missing from the Colt and one of you two is going to tell me what the hell is going on nd how that happened. I know it wasn't me so get to explaining."

Dean took a breath, "Angel…"

"You went after her, didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After I told you guys not to!"

"Yeah we did!" Dean snapped, "And you know what? We killed her too."

"You could have gotten yourself killed! You could've gotten the both of you killed!"

"Well we didn't." Sam said matter of factly pissing her off even more

"So what? So you just decided to waste her?"

"She was smartass!" Dean yelled, "The bitch had it coming."

After a moment of silence Angel began studying the dash of the impala, holding her breath in but not meaning too, "So, what? Does that, does that mean I'm out of my deal?"

Sams jaw tensed, "Don't you think one of us might have mentioned that little fact, Angel? _No_."

Dean took a breath, "Someone else holds the contract."

"Who?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Right." Angel took a deep breath nodding and making a decision, "Well we should find out who. That might have been easier had you two not ganked our best lead though."

Sam scoffed, "That's not fair."

"No, it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and you two shouldn't have done it. You should know better by now!"

" _We shouldn't have done it?_ " Sam angered

"Guys-"

"You're our sister, Angel! And no matter what you do, we're gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right? Neither is Dean."

"Yeah well-"

"Stop!" Dean yelled, "Can you two just stop being at eachothers throats for five minutes?! I mean its like Dads here. Just stop." Dean yelled, Angel is silent and Sam shakes his head in exasperation, "Whats the case on? Angel. What's Asa need help with?"

"People are drowning who are not near water at the time of their deaths. Caught wind of it a few days ago, figured it'd be a good case to link up on." She regarded her brothers, "I haven't told him about my deal yet so if he ends up joining us do me a favor and don't talk about it around him."

"He's going to find out eventually."

"I know Sam." She snapped, "But eventually isn't now, alright? I don't want him doing anything stupid. It's bad enough i've got you two to worry about."

 _ **Later on: Gerts Home**_

The three Winchesters introduced themselves to Gertrude Case, an elegant and well-groomed and approximately 70 year old woman who knew the last drowning victim, as Sheriffs, she frowned, "But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives."

Dean nods, "Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department – _different_ departments."

Sam cleared his throat, getting to business, "So, Mrs. Case…"

"Please." She looked intently at Sam, " _Ms_. Case."

He cleared his throat, "Okay. Um, _Ms_. Case, um... you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

She nods, "I came home, she was in the shower."

Angel rose a brow, "She drowned in the shower?"

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death?" Sam asked, "I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or ...?"

Recognition filled Gerts face, "Wait a minute. You three are working with Alex, aren't you?"

Dean looked to them before hitting her with a brilliant smile, "Yep. _Absolutely_. That's," He laughs, "Alex and us, we're like this."

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved?"

"Uh… we just didn't want to worry you is all…" Angel offered a friendly smile, "But the case is still open…"

"I see."

Sam continued on, "So anyways, we were talking about your niece."

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?" Desan repeated

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ... ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship." She is addressing all her comments to Sam, staring at him intently

Sam is thrown off by her intense regard, "Well, um... Could be."

"Well. You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." she traces a finger slowly along Sam's hand; Sam looks uncomfortable, Angel stifles down a laugh and Dean clears his throat, smirking broadly, "Anything at all."

After talking to Gert the three of them headed down along the docks toward the car. The water is crowded with pristine, moderately sized boats. Dean laughed and shook his head, "What a crazy old broad."

"Why?" Sam turned, "Because she believes in ghosts?"

Dean laughs, "Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. _You cougar hound_."

Sam glared back, "Bite me."

"Hey, not if she bites you first."

"Alright, alright, knock it off you two." Angel shook her head at them, "So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?"

"You think it's Asa?"

Angel pursed her lips, "Not one of the Aliases i know him by but he _was_ supposed to meet up with us at some point."

"Either way, doesn't change our job." Sam said

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?" Dean asked

"Yeah. It's not the first one sighted around here, either."

"Really?" Angels rose a brow, "Go on, little brother."

"Yeah. Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

Deans jaw tensed, "So, whatever's happening is just getting started."

"Yeah."

Angel looked over, "Any lore on it at all?"

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman – almost all of them are death omens."

"So, what happens?" Dean asked, "You see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?"

Angel nods, "Thats what its sounding like."

"Alright, what's the next step?" Dean asked

"We gotta I.D. the boat."

He shruged, "That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?"

Sam looked to them pointedly, "I checked that too, actually. _Over one hundred and fifty._ "

" _Wow_."

" _Woah_."

"Yeah."

" _Crap_."

"Mmhmm."

They approach an empty parking space; Dean looks around, confused, "This _is_ where we parked the car, right?"

"Um… yeah…" Angel looked around confused as well

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked

Dean's voice started to rise as he panicked, "Yes, I fed the meter! Guys, where's my car? Somebody stole my CAR!"

He starts hyperventilating and Sam runs over to him, "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Dea—"

"Dean relax." Angel came over to him as well, "We'll find it. It cant be far… oh crap..."

Bela sauntered up, "The '67 Impala? Was that yours?"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Who invited Con Artist Barbie to the party?"

"Cute." She smirked then regarded Dean, "I'm sorry. I had that car towed."

He angered, "You what?!"

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone."

"No, it wasn't!"

"It _was_ when _I_ finished with it."

Dean glared, "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"A little yachting." Bela said flippantly

Angel scoffed, "Youre Alex aren't you? You're the one working with the old broad."

"Gert's a dear old friend."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, _right_. What's your angle?"

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess, it's all a con, none of it's real."

"The _comfort_ I provide them is very _real_."

Sam shook his head, "How do you sleep at night?"

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money." Dean visualizes, nods slightly, "Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from these two, but _you_?"

"You shot me!"

" _I barely grazed you_." Sam looks exasperated, Angel rolls her eyes at the exchange while Dean shrugs in mute acknowledgement of Bela's point, she turns to Dean, "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

"Alright enough." Angel dismissed, "There's an actual case here you know that right? The ghost-ship thing, it is real."

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"It isn't." Dean said pointedly

" _She_ didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. _Look_... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk." She turns around, "Ciao."

As she leaves Dean turns to Angel, "Can I shoot her?"

The eldest Winchester let out a breath of air, "Not in public."


	17. Ch 4 Section 2

**Act Two**

Bela impersonating a reporter, is interviewing a distraught man who is the victim's brother, "I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw."

The Winchesters approach, wearing suits and flashing badges, "Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." Dean instructed

"But I just have a few more questions."

"No, you don't." Sam dismisses

Bela shoots daggers at the three of them, "Thank you for your time."

Dean turned to Mr. Warren, "Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like _roaches."_ his voice raises so that Bela, walking away, can hear; she turns and looks back at him

Angel sighed, leading Mr. Warren away, "So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked

"It was, uh... like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow."

Sams brow went up, "That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw."

"My brother and I were night diving. _I_ saw the ship, too."

The three all give each other knowing looks as Bela, on the other side of the parking lot, is talking to the real uniforms and pointing in their direction. Sam notices first and nudges them so they can wrap up.

Dean nods, "All right. Well, we'll be in touch."

"Thanks."

At the back of the woods they loaded their shotguns at the trunk of the Impala as Bela approaches from behind, "I see you got your car back."

Dean stopped, "You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?"

"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat."

Angel regarded her, "Mr. Warren saw the ship."

" _And_?"

" _And_ , he's going to die, so we have to save him." Sam answered

"How sweet."

"You think this is funny?" Dean barked

"He's cannon fodder." She rolled her eyes, "He can't be saved in time, and you know it."

"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so ... we're gonna try."

"Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun."

About to get in their car, the three paused. Angel studied Deans tight irate face, "Dean… let it go."

He strided over to the brit, "Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?"

"I don't know." She glared, "Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am."

"We _help_ people."

Bela scoffs, "Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas _I_ , on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me – which is healthier?"

Angel came over and dragged Dean back, "Look, we've got work to do and we dont need you screwing it up so why dont you just it the road?"

"Yeah." She scoffs, "You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far."

 _ **Warren House…**_

The Winchesters are staking out the home of Peter Warren, the victims brother, who also happened to see the boat. Sam shuffled through papers as he researched. Dean looked him over, "Anything good?"

"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago."

Angel eyed the house, "How much?"

"$112 million."

Dean whistles, "Nice life."

"Yeah. I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?"

"Could be a coincidence, Sammy." Angel offered

He shook his head, "No. There's always _something_."

Meanwhile, Peter has spotted them, and has come out of his house toward them, stopping inside his security gate, "Hey, you!"

"I think we've been made." Dean said and the three of them get out of the car and approach him, "What are you guys doing?! You watching me?"

"Sir, calm down." Sam held his hands out, "Please."

"You three aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not – not in _that_ crappy car."

"Whoa, hey." Dean scoffed, "No need to get nasty."

"We are cops, okay?" Sam countered, "We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger."

"From who?!"

"We can talk about that but you need to relax, sir." Angel crossed her arms eyeing him

"Look, you three just stay away from me!" He runs to his own car and starts to drive it toward the gate

"Wait!"

"Hold on!"

"Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" As Peters car approaches the gate, the car shudders, coughs, and dies, Dean looked over to them, "That can't be good."

"Nope." Angel huffed and took off, "Get the salt gun!"

Dean runs back to the Impala as Sam dashes to help. Inside Peters car, a spirit dressed in old seaman's clothes and a navy coat, his long hair dripping into his eyes, appears in the rear seat. Peter turns to look but the spirit is gone; then it reappears in the front passenger seat. It turns to Peter and glares, then reaches out to touch his cheek. Peter convulses, choking on water that spills out of his mouth and struggling to get a breath. He scrabbles for the door, which locks itself, and he slumps over.

Sam and Angel arrived just then at the car, "Crap!"

"Peter!"

"Hey wake up!"

Peter doesn't respond, but the spirit glares straight at the two Winchesters, Angel grabs Sam and backs up, "Uh…"

Dean arrives on the other side and aims the salt gun at the spirit, "Guys!"

They duck as Dean fires. The spirit disappears, and Dean reaches through the shattered glass to unlock the car doors. Sam yanks the driver-side door open. They pull Peter back and Angel checks for a pulse, but after a few seconds her shoulders slump and she sighs, shaking her head at the boys. Dean kicks the door in frustration.


	18. Ch 4 Section 3

**Act Three**

The three are driving along in the Impala with the radio going, talking about the incoming weather.

" _When what started out as a mild severe weather front headed in from the Northwest. Expect heavy lightning and thunder, with sudden rainfall—_ "

Dean shuts off the radio and looks at Angel in the back, "Do you wanna say it or should I?"

She eyed her youngest brother before answering, "He should already know, Dean."

Sam looked between them, "What?"

"You can't save everybody, Sam." Dean said

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, right, so – so what, you feel better now or what?"

He shook his head, "No, not really."

Angel frowned, "Me neither, but you gotta understa—"

Sam cuts her off, "It's just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody."

Back at the house the three are staying at the Winchesters are all staying in. Sam is reading, Dean is on his phone and Angel is cleaning her guns when a knock at the door sounds. Dean frowns, grabbing his pistol as the other two readied there's as well. He checks the door and sees that it is Bela, but she's not alone; the Winchesters share a long look before Dean shakes his head at Angel, "You are going to be pissed."

"Why?"

He opens the door and in strolls Bela along with Asa who has a frown planted on his lips. Angel scowls, " _Asa_? What the hell?"

Bela frowned as she looked around, "Dear… God." Sam sighs and looks at his sister whos irately glaring at the both of them, Asa wasn't meeting her eye though, "Are you actually squatting? Charming." She grinned, "So how'd things go last night with Peter?"" None of them responded, "That well, huh?"

Angel stepped up to her beside Dean, who tenses, "If you say ' _I told you so_ ', I swear to God I'll start swinging." She turned to Asa, "What the hell are you doing running around with her? You were supposed to meet us here to help us on this."

"I'm here aren't i?" Asa barked at her and she eyed him warily, he looked pissed and he wouldn't even make eye contact with her

Bela stepped between them, "Look, I think the five of us should have a heart-to-heart."

Dean scoffed, "That's assuming that you have a heart."

Bela sighed, "Dean, please... I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts."

"And what's that?" Angel scoffed, "My boyfriend on a leash?"

Asas eyes snapped up to her at that, "I'm not on a leash. Bela said you three needed help so im here to help. Drop the tude and i might stick around."

She studied him, "Fine. Go on."

"I've ID'd the ship." He motioned to Bela who starts to unzip a portfolio file, "It's the Espírito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37"

Sam nods, listening, "Which would explain the 37 year cycle."

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" Bela smiled at him, "There's a photo of him somewhere…" She flipped through the file, "...here."

Dean eyed it shocked, "Isn't that the customer we saw last night?"

Asa looked at them, "You _saw_ him?"

"Yeah." Angel answered, still confused as to why he was here with Bela and why he was so pissed, "Except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand?"

"Yeah…"

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory."

"A hand of glory?" Dean repeated, "I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." He laughed

Angel shook her head, "You're so gross."

Sam shook his head as well, "Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful."

Bela nods, "So they say."

"And officially counts as remains." Angel added

Sam shrugged, "But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims."

Bela leaned on the table, "I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing."

Dean shook his head, "I don't get it. Why are you telling us all of this? And why are you with Asa?"

"I needed someone with a little more hunter history to help me ID the boat. Asa was in town and willing to help out his girlfriend." She shrugged, "Oh and because I know exactly where the hand is."

"You do?" Angel rose a brow, "Where?"

"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?"

Bela smiles.

 _ **Later on…**_

In a separate room of the house Angel readied herself with Asa who was extremely quiet and sulking. She studied him from the broken mirror in front of her as she put on a necklace Bela gave her and frowned. He looked good in a suit but he still didn't look one bit of happy.

"Whats up?" Angel turned and surveyed him, he looked at her oddly, "Obviously somethings on your mind. Its written all over your face so… _whats up_?"

"How could you do it?" He barked out after a minute of stretched silence, "How could you sell your soul to a demon?"

Her face paled, "How'd you find out about that?"

"How'd i-?" He scoffed, "Angel, demons talk. Especially when they're being exorcised."

"So… a demon told you i sold my soul and you believed it?"

"At the time he wasn't lying. _Trust_ me." He straightened, "So why'd you do it? _Huh_? Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Asa… Sam _died_ back there. Some kid stabbed him in the back, _literally_ , right through his spine." She shook her head pleading with him to understand, "I had to. I couldn't let him die."

"So you sold your soul? _You sold your soul?_ Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Yes! It means that my baby brother gets to live, that he gets to live past his 20s, and 30s and that the both of them don't die in vain. _That's_ what it means. I'd do it over and over again if it meant that they were safe."

" _Angel_ …" He shook his head looking at her in grief, sitting, "I just… youre gonna die in a year and you didn't think to tell me? I mean what are we even doing here? I get we don't see eachother often, and you're with your brothers doing _the Winchester thing_ but i thought we had something. I mean dammit- im in _love_ with you Angel. And to find out from a _demon_ that you're dying in a _year_? You have any idea what that was like for me?"

"I'm sorry, Asa… I- I really am sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't _want_ to have this conversation. To see your face when you found out. It's bad enough how bad this is affecting Sam and Dean..."

"You should've told me! I'm not your little brothers! I'm your boyfriend so stop treating me like i can't handle this job!"

"I know you can handle the job, Asa. That's not the problem. You're one of the best hunters i know… i'm just… im just _scared_ okay? This whole thing is alot for me to come to terms with."

Asa studied her intently, looking at her face and the worry there before striding over to her and taking her into a hug. He was scared to. Scared for her, for her brothers, for everything involved in this deal. He didn't know what to do, or if he should do anything.

She took a deep breath pulling apart from him, "Lets just- lets get this case over with and then we can deal with the rest okay? Can we do that?"

He nods taking her hand, "Yeah. Lets go."

 _ **Once at the Black Tie Gathering...**_

Bela and Dean walk in, arm in arm. Bela hands an invitation to the doorman and they walk in, she turns to him and glares, "Are you chewing gum?" She scoffs, "Try to behave as if you've lived this life before, yeah?"

Dean looks around, takes out his gum, and sticks it under the flowing champagne fountain. Bela looks appalled and rolls her eyes. Dean gives her a thumbs-up and they walk into the gathering. He sees his sister and Asa talking over by the champagne and leads them over, "You two clean up nice."

Angel turns and smirks to him, "I could say the same for you, little brother. I dIdn't even know you owned a decent suit."

"I don't. Courtesy of uh Bootleg Barbie here."

" _Cute_." Bella rolled her eyes and Asa laughed

Back at the entrance Gert is handing her invitation to the doorman. Her hair is down, and she walks over to Sam, also in a tux, lacing her arm through his, "This'll get their tongues wagging, eh, my Adonis?"

Sam sighs, "Just remember, we're on business."

"Ooooh, but sometimes business can be pleasure, hmm?" she slides a hand up his chest seductively

Sam tenses, "Right." They walk arm-and-arm into the room. Gert runs a hand over Sam's back possessively. Sam chuckles nervously, "You know, uh, could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course." She makes a sort of coochie-coo expression at Sam

"Great. Thanks. _Thanks_." Sam pats her hand and walks over to Angel, Asa, Bela and Dean with a glare, "Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my _date_?"

Bela smirked, "As long as it takes."

"Aw Sammy." Angel smirked, "Not having fun?"

He glared and Dena smirked as well, "Look, there's security all over this place, all right. This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, _so…_ "

Sam huffed, "We can crash anything, Dean. That's what the three of us do best."

"Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining."

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?"

"Ah, he's playing hard to get, that's cute. Come on." Dean sighs, "I want all the details in the morning!"

Sam smiles tightly. Angel pats his arm, "We won't take that long Sammy. Don't worry."

Dean and Bela walk off with Asa and Angel going the other way. Sam adjusts his tuxedo considering his next move. Two glasses of champagne appear before him, followed by Gerts hand, offering him a glass and a toast, "To us."

Sam looks at the champagne reluctantly than swigs the whole glass. Gert looks excited by his enthusiasm.

Bela and Dean are walking through to a less crowded room, talking in undertones to each other. Bela looks around, "Private security?"

"I don't think so. Look at the way they're standing. They're pros. Probably state troopers moonlighting."

"Posted to every door, too."

"Yeah, I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz upstairs."

"What do you suggest?"

He quiets and eyes around the room nervously then catches her eye, "I'm _thinking_."

"Don't strain yourself." She smirked, "Interesting how the legend is so much _more_ than the man."

He glares back, "You got any bright ideas, I'm all ears."

"Okay." Bela groans and falls into Dean's arms toward the floor

Dean, holding her, kneels down next to her, "Honey? Honey, are you alright?" Dean looks around, calls a waiter over, "Waiter! Hi. Uh, my wife has a severe shellfish allergy. Th-ere's no crab in that? Is there?"

"No, sir."

"No?" He takes an appetizer from the silver tray and shoves it in his mouth, "Oh they're excellent, by the way."

A guard approaches, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Ah ... _champagne_!" Dean yells with a nervous laugh, "My wife, she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?"

The guard looks around for a minute before motioning upstairs, "Follow me."

"Right." He hands Belas purse to the guard, "Thank you." Dean groans as he lifts Bela up, "Come on, you lush."

A few moments later, Dean lays Bela down unceremoniously on a red leather couch and sighs, "You think she's a pain in the ass now, try living with her." Belas eyes pop open, "Thank you very much." Dean sees the guard to the door, tipping him and getting Belas purse back before shutting it behind him as Bela sits up, he quickly tosses her bag back over to her, "Hey maybe next time give me a little heads up with your plan?"

"I didn't want you thinking. You're not very good at that." Dean exhales deeply at her and she smirks, "Oh, look at you. Searching for a witty rejoinder."

"Screw you."

"Very Oscar Wilde." She got up and looked to him pointedly, "Room 235. It's in a locked glass case wired for alarm, I'm sure that won't be a problem."

" _Im sure it won't be a problem_." Dean mumbled mockingly before walking out looking smug

Downstairs something almost tango-esque is playing as Gert and Sam are dancing, "Where are your friends? They're missing a great party."

"Umm, _ah_ , I'm sure they're entertaining themselves."

"Oooh, _naughty_. Then I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves as well." Gerts hand slides down Sams back and gooses his ass

Sam jumps, "Whoa, uh…" Gert giggles, "Ha, y-you know, Mrs. Case, I-"

"Ah ah ah."

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, _Ms_. Case... I don't wanna give you the wrong idea."

"Call me Gert."

Sam makes an awkward noise then glares at his sister as she she passes him to sneak into a room with Asa, "Okay."

Gert lays her head on Sam's broad chest, "You remind me of my late husband... He was shy too... till we got below deck."

Gert grabs at Sams butt, "Whoa-oa! Unh..."

"Mmmm, you're just firm all over, ooh, mmm." She laughs and moans and Sam looks freaked out by how rapidly this date is escalating beyond his control.

Meanwhile with Asa and Angel… ( _ **a/n: avert past the bold ***** if you dont want to read the smut**_ )

Angel pulled Asa into a side room with a mischievous grin. He turned to her questioningly, "What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be distracting the guards while your brother gets the hand?"

"They'll be fine." Angel dismissed as she kissed down his neck, "They're Winchesters afterall. They can handle one job on their own."

Asa got the hint, "Ang… what're you doing?"

"Making it up to you." She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling, "It's been awhile Asa. I've been away with my brothers. I miss you."

She brought his mouth in for a kiss and while he wanted to seperate from her, as this wasn't the best place to get dirty, he couldn't bring himself to. Hes missed her so much. Before he could stop her Angel seperated herself from him and dropped onto her knees. She smirked up at him as she unzipped his fly and seen how big of a hard on she gave him just with one kiss. She quickly put him in her mouth and he instantly groaned with pleasure. Asa felt himself growing big and thick inside her mouth with each passing suck. Angel looked up at him from her thick fake lashes and he nearly came at the desire he saw shadowed there. Her tongue was long and soft as she wrapped it around him over and over again but just as he was about to come Asa ripped himself apart from her and forcefully brought her to him.

He moved her dress up and ripped her panties off before thrusting inside her. Angel whimpered out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around him and let him steady her on a desk. Angel couldn't get enough of him. With each touch and thrust she was closer to coming, and each grunt was like music to her ears. She loved that she could do this to him, she loved that she could get him this excited, she loved everything about him. She leaned back and watched his face, the full look of concentration peaking, sweat lined his brow as they plowed into each other time and time again. Angel had to clamp her mouth closed but couldn't help the small whimpers that would escape and drive him more mad. The whole room rocked until they finally came together and their hips slowed.

Asa, out of breath as well, kissed her temple before pulling out, "I love you, Angel."

She smiled, loving the word that came out of his mouth even with the pressing matters at hand, "I love you too."

Back upstairs Dean is doing high-tech burglary and retrieving the hand of glory while Bela is moving around in a different room, looking at a ship in a bottle when a knocking sounded at the door, "Sir? Ma'am? Everything all right?"

Bela answers the door clutching at her dress, gasping, and smiling as if caught in the act, "Hi."

The guard eyes her, "Feeling better, I see."

"Yes, much. Thank you."

"So, if you're done with the room...?"

"Well... not exactly. Could we have a few more minutes?"

"Uh... Yes ma'am."

Bela closes the door and giggles loudly, "Stop it! That tickles!"

Walking around the corner smirking the guard bumps into Dean, coming from downstairs. Dean puts his hand out quickly, "Whoa. Sorry! It's, uh…" He laughed nervously, "Nature called."

"Ah huh."

"Thanks for looking after my wife."

"Oh, she's... _being looked after_ , all right." The Guard wheels around and walks off with a smile at Deans expense.

Dean looks puzzled and then goes to Bela's room, opening the door, he sees Bela adjusting her sleeve, "Any trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The hand?" Dean pulls a wizened human hand out of his pocket and Bela approaches and holds out her own hand, "May I?"

"No." Dean pulls it back away from her, then unfolds a handkerchief to wrap it

"It might be more inconspicuous in my purse."

"Nice try."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Well, sweetheart, I don't need your kind of help." Dean tucks the hand back into his jacket pocket

Downstairs Gert is still leaning into Sam's chest, clutching an empty champagne flute. She seems perhaps a bit tipsy. Sam glared as Angel and Asa came out of the room and waved at him, "Man, this is one long song."

Gert breathes deeply, "I hope it never ends." She paused while Sam looked deeply pained, "How's the investigation going?"

"These things take time."

"People are talking about the Warren brothers' deaths. Strange. Do you think it's connected to Shelia's?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we think so."

"I think they had it coming, you know. In a Biblical sort of way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know about their father?"

"No?"

"Come here, I'll whisper it to you." Sam groans as Gert pulls his head down to her mouth, "People say that the old man didn't die of natural causes."

Sam grimaced, "Then how?"

Gert caressed him, as she whispers and blows into his ear, "Rumor is the boys did it. Nothing was ever proved, but, uh, people still whisper."

"Okay, okay, okay." He winces and pulls away, "Um, um, so did, did, did Sheila have any connection to them?"

"Well, none that I know of."

"Did Sheila have any kind of tragedy in her life?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there was a ... car accident when she was a teenager."

"What happened?"

"Her car flipped over. She was okay but her cousin Brian was killed. Why, is that important?"

"Uh…"

Bela and Dean approach followed by Asa and Angel who smirked at her baby brother, "Still having fun Sammy?"

Gert grinned madly, "He's delightful!" she turned o Bela and said lowly, "He wants me!"

"Oh!" Bela exclaimed, Asa and Angel shared a look as Dean plastered a look of surprise on his face and Sam looks abashed, Bela whispered to the Winchesters, "I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower."

Sam grumbled, "Great idea."

Bela, escorting Gert out the door, turned to them again, "See you at the cemetery."

Asa shook his head, "You got it right? Belas not the most trustworthy."

Dean checks his pocket nodding, then turns to Sam, "You stink like sex."

Sam shook his head, "No. _That_ would be your sister."

Deans glare turned to the two of them who smiled innocently, Dean scoffed, "Gross."

Angel laughed, "C'mon." She pointed to Asa, "And dont think your off the hook for knowing Bela. I want all the details later."

Outside the Sea Pines Museum, in the parking lot the four of them are getting into the impala, Sam with his signature bitch face, "You're sure you got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

Dean nods, "I got it... _Mrs. Who_?"

"Never mind." He motioned, "Just let me see it."

Dean pulls something out of his pocket and starts unwrapping it, looking uptight. Angel leaned forward, "Dean Winchester that doesn't look like a freakin hand of glory."

Asa shook his head from beside her, "That looks like a ship in a bottle. Looks like you've been had, winchester."

Dean glared ahead, "I'm gonna kill her."


	19. Ch 4 Section 4

**ACT FOUR**

Back at the house the Winchesters were squatting in, it was lit by candles as Dean examined the ship-in-a-bottle by the light. Angel stood collecting her things next to Asa who was shaking his head.

"You know what, you're right Sam." Dean started again, "I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go."

Sam smirked but shook his head, "Dean, look, you gotta relax."

"Relax! Oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us!"

Sam looks up from packing to correct him, " _You_."

Dean swings around, "What?"

Angel laughs and Sam stammers, "I...I mean, she got ... one over ... on _you_ , ... not _us_."

Dean paused, glaring at his little brother, "Thank you! _Sam_. Very helpful."

"We honestly should've seen this coming." Asa shook his head, "Belas a shark."

Angel glared, "How do you even know her?"

"She screwed me over on a job a few months back. Feds almost caught me because of her. The only reason i helped her this time was because you three were involved."

Angel was about to respond when rapid knocking at the door sounded and Belas voice sounded frantically after, "Hello? Could you open up?" Dean glares but goes over and opens the door, "Just let me explain."

Angel stepped up, crossing her arms, "Oh this should be good."

A short while later Bela is sitting; Dean is leaning over her, looking extremely agitated, Sam is leaning against the mantel, with serious bitch face and Angel sat across from her next to Asa staring at Bela like she wanted to kill her, "I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed."

Dean, furious, walks around her and makes a shooting motion with his fingers. Angel scoffed and leaned forward, "What was with the charity ball then? Huh? Shits and giggle to see Sam get groped?"

"I needed a cover. You were convenient."

Sam took a breath, "Look, you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back."

"It's halfway across the ocean." She shook her head, "I can't get it back in time."

Deans brow rose, "In time for what?"

Bela looks down, without answering right away. Sam eyes her, "What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Realization came to Angel and she scoffed, "You saw it didn't you? The ship… thats why youre here. You want our help."

Asas brows went up, "What?"

Dean paused in shock, "Wow, you know, I – I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower—"

Bela looked at them oddly, "What are you talking about?"

"We figured out the spirit's motive." Sam shows Bela a photograph, "This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?"

"So they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target – people who've spilled their own family's blood." Bela looks at him stunned, "See first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in the car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now _you_."

Bela stiffened, "Oh my God."

Dean leaned in, "So who was it, Bela? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it Daddy? Your little sis, maybe?"

She glared, "It's none of your business."

"Oh it's not?" Angel leaned in with a smirk, "Funny. Thought you needed our help. Whatever, have a nice life – you know, whatever's left of it." She got up abrupt;y making Bela flinch, "Boys, let's go."

Dean walks towards the door, picking up his jacket as Bela stands up, "You can't just leave me here."

Dean studies her, "Watch us."

" _Please_." Sam looks down, moved, "I need your help."

Angel looks at Asa who raises a brow at her pettiness and she sighs looking to Dean who dismisses her eye, he turns to Bela, "Our _help_? Now how could a group of serial killers possibly _help_ you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence."

Asa shook his head and leaned on the table, "That's not why you're gonna die."

Sam studied her, "What'd you do, Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one did. Never mind." Her face hardened, "I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself."

She turned to leave but Dean stopped her, "You do realize you just sold the one thing that could save your life."

Bela looked on sadly, "I'm aware."

"Well…" Sam sighs, "Maybe not the _only_ thing."

 _ **Later on that night...**_

The five of them found themselves in the graveyard setting up a kind of ritual circle: five candles, a pentagram, a bowl into which Sam pours a jar of red liquid. Another jar is on the opposite side of the circle, with what appear to be herbs in it. Sam places something else into the center of the circle. Asa and Angel stood in front of him watching closely as Bela huddled in front of Dean in her jacket.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

Dean leaned on a tombstone, with a gun across his shoulder, "Almost definitely not."

Asa sighed deeply from beside Angel who was glaring at the Brit, "Couldn't hurt to give it a shot though. What could you lose?"

Thunder crashes; wind whistles; rain starts pouring. Dean stands up, looking around. Angels face hardens as she eyes what's happening, "Sammy something tells me you should get to reading. Shits about to go down."

He nods and begins, "Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum." he started shouting as the wind got harder and harder

Dean went to Bela, "Stay close!"

Behind Asa and Angel the phantom appeared throwing them in separate directions before flinging Dean threw the air as well. Angel hits a tombstone with a gasp, Asa goes rolling down a hill and Dean hits an object with a painful thud. Sam looks up but continues reading Latin. The phantom reaches out to Bela and places his hand on her face. Bela begins coughing up water as the spirit watches.

She falls to her knees as Dean staggers over to her, to help support her through her heaves, "Sammy, read faster!"

Suddenly the rain dies down. Bela is coughing but it doesn't seem so bad. A creaking sound is heard and the spirit's head slowly turns toward the source of the noise. He sees his brother and immediately angers, "You... _hanged_ me!"

"I- I'm sorry."

"Your own brother."

"I'm so sorry!"

The ghost charges his brothers ghost, and the two dissolve into screams, and a splash of water as Belas coughing stops. Asa runs up in a huff and looks around, "What'd i miss?"


	20. Ch 4 Section 5

**ACT FIVE**

The next day the Winchesters are packing, getting ready to leave their squatted residency when the door opens and Bela walks in, "You three should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in."

"Anyone just did." Sam rose a brow, "Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?"

"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother – very clever, Sam. So here." She tosses them each a packet of money, "It's fifteen thousand – that should cover it." The winchesters look at the packets of money and then at Bela, "I don't like being in anyone's debt."

Dean scoffed, "So ponying up fifteen grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" She smiles faintly and he shakes his head, "You're so damaged."

Her smile broadens, "Takes one to know one. _Goodbye_."

Turning she left and Angel shook her head tossing her half to Dean, "she sure is something else isn't she?"

Sam smirked, "She's got style. You gotta give her that."

"Maybe."

"You know, guys, we don't know where this money's been."

Dean grinned widely, " _No_ , but I know where it's going... A-HA HA!"

"You're sure you don't want to meet us in Atlantic City?" Dean asked as Angel grabbed her stuff from the impala

She sent a look to Asa who was waiting patiently at his car, "I think you two going for a vaction to Atlatnic City and Asa getting some quality time with me is what everyone needs. We'll meet up in a week."

"Alright but if you change your mind and wanna play some roulette just remember: _always bet on black_."

She laughed and shook her head at him before pausing and taking a breath, "Listen, before i go I've been doing some thinking. Um... I want you two to know that... I understand why you guys did it. I understand why you guys went after the crossroads demon." The boys looked at each other as she went on, "You know, i guess if the situation was reversed... I guess I'd've done the same thing." She cleared her throat, "I mean I'm not blind, I see what you two are going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. Hell, i see how Asas dealing with it too but all of you, you're gonna be okay."

Sam looks up at that and exhales, tonelessly saying, "You think so..." Deans face hardened at her speech

"Yeah, you guys will keep hunting, and eventually… it'll be hard but… you'll get over it. Both of you will." She crosses her arms, "But I want you two to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry for... putting you through all this, I am."

Sam angered, "You know what, Angel? Screw you!"

She bulked at him and her eyes went up, " _What_?"

Dean shifted forward, angry as well, "I think what he means is we don't want a damn apology from you. We're adults, we can take care of ourselves Angel."

"Well i know, i just-"

Sam's voice rose over hers, "You need to stop worrying about us. I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. We don't want you to worry about us, Angel, we want you to worry about _you_! We want you to give a crap that you're dying!" Angels face went blank, annoyance the only thing that shined through

Dean scoffed, "So, that's it? Nothing else to say for _you_?"

She took a breath, "Asa and i already picked up a case but uh you two enjoy your craps and poker. We'll catch up in a week."

Turning she walked away towards Asa as the boys stared at her, outraged. Sam sighed in exasperation and Dean angrily got in the car, his whole Atlantic City trip completely foiled by this sibling fight.


	21. Chapter Five: No Rest For the Wicked

_**Episode Summary:**_ _It's 30 hours before Angels (Katheryn Winnick) deal with the crossroads demon is up and Dean (Jensen Ackles), Sam (Jared Padalecki), Asa (Jai Courtney) and Bobby (Jim Beaver) are searching for Lilith, who holds the contract. They discover her location and Sam summons Ruby (Katie Cassidy) for help despite his siblings protests. Ruby warns them they aren't ready to fight Lilith yet but they steal her knife and depart for New Harmony, Indiana. In a battle to the death, Angel, Sam, Dean, Asa and Bobby take on Lilith and all her demons in a last ditch effort to save Angels life._

 **A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 5-10 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the CW!**_

 **Ch 5: No Rest For The Wicked**

 _ **Seven Weeks Later**_

 _Angel is in an abandoned asylum, working a job. Her fear spikes as she hears the familiar growl of a hellhound behind her. She turns and sees its gruesome face before dropping her things and bolting throughout the building, screaming for her brothers. She makes it into a dark secluded hallway and tried to dive into a room but was tripped by the hellhound at her ankles. It flipped her over, growling and barking, and tore into her as she screamed. Blood splattered her face as she wailed_

Angel jerked awake, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Her eyes shifted to the dingy space around her and she realized she was in a hotel room. The precious things she saw being a nightmare. One of a few she's been having lately as the hours ticked by. She sat up on the bed and her eyes shifted to the nightstand where a book she was reading before she fell asleep laid open. A book about hellhounds, with a picture of them, and they're not the prettiest things you've seen. Faces made out of human bodies.

Asa knocked on the door before coming in followed by Sam and Dean, "Ang, we've got some decent news."

"Yeah?" She put her feet on the floor wiping the sweat from her face, "What is it?"

Sam eyes the book then her, "Dig up anything good?"

"No." She clears her throat, not looking to either of them, "What's your news?"

"Bobby found a way to find Lilith." Dean explains

"Yeah? With just uh–" She looks at the time, "Thirty hours to go." She managed a smile up to them, "You know, we could just high tail it reno or vegas or someplace for a last hoorah, boys. Live it up while we can together."

"What, like a TJ run?" Dean added sarcastically, "Senoritas, cervezas, uh… What's Spanish for donkey show?"

Sam snickers, then looks over to Angel, "So if we do save you... Let's never do _that_."

She forces a laugh, "Yeah…"

Asa sits next to her, "How about after we save you then we _do_ go to Vegas? Black Jack and liquor don't seem like too far of a reward for killing the queen of crossroads."

She studies Asas face sadly, memorizing it, "Sounds like you've got it all worked out…"

"Might've given it some thought."

She looks down away from them and Sam sits next to her as Dean sits across from her. Sam studies the worry on his older sisters face, "Hey," he sighs, "Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done."

"Yeah, Ang." Dean squeezed her knee, "We don't care what it takes. You're not gonna go to hell. The three of us are not gonna let that happen." She looks up to them, "I swear. Everything's gonna be okay."

"You know… I'm the big sister. _I'm_ supposed to tell _you_ that." She manages a little laugh but then suddenly looks very scared. Deans face backs extremely distorted, flinging to the sides at a rapid pace. Then he changes back to Dean again, showing that she was just having a hallucination. Her eyes locked back down to the floor quickly before she shifted.

"Yeah, well face it," Dean winked, "We're protecting you for a change."

 _ **Now at the Cabin**_

Bobby places an old tracking device over a huge map of the US. The device has three wooden _legs_ coming out from a glass or crystal ball at the top. The ball has a flat, metal piece going around it with symbols on it. Further down the legs there's another metal piece, only bigger. From the ball hangs pendulum device that is sharp on the end so that it can pinpoint a specific place.

"So…" Asa studied the weird contraption closely and cautiously, " _This_ is your tracking device?"

Bobby eyed him, "Hey it may look off to _you_ but it works." He turned to the Winchesters, "So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out."

Sam nods, "Like the town Lilith's in?"

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the _street_."

"Good." Dean slapped his hands together, "Let's start it up then."

He begins the ritual, starts the swing for the pendulum and then chants in Latin. As the four hunters watch, the pendulum begins to search over the map until it suddenly stops, "New Harmony, Indiana." Angel looks up from the map as Bobby goes on, "And we have a winner."

"Alright." Sam pushes the pendulum away and looks at Bobby, "Let's go."

Asa as well as everyone else starts to gear up but Angel pauses, halting, "Whoa, Wait-" Angel stopped them, "Let's just all hold on for a second okay?"

Sam looked over confused, "What's the problem?"

Dean as well, "You alright?"

" _What's the problem_? Come on, where do I start? I mean, _first of all_ , we don't even know if Lilith is the one that actually holds my deal. We're going off of _Bela's_ intel? Dean you're the one that said ' _when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked_.' Remember that? _Second_ , even if we _could_ get to Lilith, we don't have any _means_ to kill her. And _third_ , isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike Sam? Should I continue or does one of you have enough sense to back me up?"

Bobby frowns, "Ain't you just bringing down the room."

"It's her gift, actually." Asa commented

Angel smirked sarcastically at him, "Shut up. You know I'm right."

"I'm sorry," Sam scoffs, "So then what are we supposed to do, Angel?"

"Look." She took a steadying breath, "Just because I'm taking a one way ticket to _burn town_ doesn't mean the people I care about the most have to die too, _Alright_? All I'm saying is we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, _fine_. If that's the case I have the answer." Sam offered

Dean turns to his brother, "You do?"

"Yeah. A _sure-fire_ way to confirm it's Lilith _and_ a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu."

Dean angered this time, "Damn it, Sam, _no_."

Angel looks between them then gets what they're going on about, "Have you lost your mind, Sam? No way am I letting _that_ happen!"

Asa looked between them confused, "Am I missing something?"

"Yes!" Sam angered

" _No_." Angel centered Asa apologetically, "Can you um just give us a minute?"

Asa studies them before nodding, "Yeah. Sure." He kissed her temple before grabbing his coat, "I'll just be… _outside,_ I guess."

"Thanks Asa."

He nods and Sam and Dean watch him leave, Angel turns back to Sam, dismissing him _again,_ "We are _so_ not even going there." She turns her back and walks away from him a few steps

"We're so past arguing. _I am summoning Ruby_."

Angel turns around, facing him, "What did I _just_ say?"

"I don't care!"

"We have enough problems as it is, Sam! I said _no_!"

"Stop!" Dean yelled between them, "Just stop fighting. That's the last thing we should be doing."

"Exactly." Sam walks up to them, "And we've got no time and no choice either."

"Come on man," Dean pleads, "She is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save Angel, huh – _lie_. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – _Lilith owns Angels soul!_ "

"Okay, fine. _She's a liar_. She's still got that knife."

Angel scoffs loudly motioning at him, "Sam, for all we know, she _works_ for Lilith! Come on!"

"Angel." Bobby called but was ignored

Dean nods, "She's right."

"Then give me another option, _either of you._ I mean, tell me what else."

"Sam's right." Bobby said louder

Angel, panicked, freaked out, and frustration sounded piercing in her voice, "I said _no_ damn it!"

Bobby looks at her, surprised, as she's never been the one to scream like that around him. Dean yes. Angel would just usually scoff and say something snarky but she must be getting desperate. They all look at each other for a few seconds.

Angel took a steadying breath, "I'm sorry. Just… _no_. We're not doing this again. We're not going to keep replaying past mistakes, alright?" They look at her shocked and confused, "Just _find something else."_

The three of them watch as she storms outside and Dean sits with a contemplative look, wiping his face. Sam took a breath and Bobby grabs his jacket.

Sam turns, "Where are you going, Bobby?"

"I guess to…" He throws out his arms, " _Find something else_."

Sam sighs, looking into space.


	22. Ch 5 Section 2

_**Later on: In the basement**_

Sam is on his knees and has drawn a triangle on the floor with symbols in every point and put candles outside every point. In the middle is a circle with a bowl of a green, dry substance in it. It is obvious that he is ignoring Angels decision to not summon Ruby.

" _Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos pariter Et solvendum_." Something sounds behind Sam causing him to turn around but there's no one there. He turns back, looking up at the roof, sighing, " _Et ad congregantum eos coram me_."

He takes up a box of matches and strikes one. He watches the flame for a beat and then throws the match into the bowl. The content ignites and fire flares up and then it calms down and burns out. Sam gets up off the floor and slowly turns to look behind him as the floor creaks. There's still nothing there.

"You know, _phones_ work too." Ruby's voice sounded behind him, Sam turns back and sees Ruby leaning against the doorway. She smiles at him, "Hey, Sam. How are thing one and two?"

Sam doesn't look happy to see her, instead he looks angry, "How do you get around so fast?"

"I got the Super Bowl jetpack." She begins to walk towards him, " _So_. You called?"

"Did you know?"

"Um – gonna need a tiny bit more."

"About Angels deal. That Lilith holds the contract."

She paused before nodding, " _Yes_ , I did."

"And… _what_? You didn't think that was important?"

"You weren't ready."

"For what?"

"If I told you, you three yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces."

"Well, we're ready _now_." He looked her over, "I want your knife."

She looks at him for a beat and then begins walking around him, slowly, "You're right about one thing. _You are ready_. And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down."

"Is that so?"

"She's on shore-leave. A little R&R."

"The hell's that mean?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?"

Sam nods, "We've got 'em."

"Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming."

Sam turns around and looks at her as she's gotten behind his back while walking around him, "So you'll give us the knife?"

" _No_."

"But you just said-"

"You wanna charge in with one little pigsticker? It's a waste of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. _Forget_ it."

"Okay then how?" Sam said angrily

" _I_ know how to save your sister, Sam."

"No, you don't! You told Dean you couldn't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!"

" _You're_ not the one I've been lying to."

"Oh, so you _can_ save her?" Sam scoffs

" _No_. But _you_ can."

"What?"

"Sam, you've got some God-given talent. Well, not _God-given_ but you get the gist."

"All that psychic crap?" He shook his head, "That's gone ever since Yellow-Eyes died."

Ruby shook her head, "Not _gone_ , dormant. And not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?"

"Right... she's _scared_ of me."

Ruby shrugged, "If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth."

"And you decided to tell me this just now?"

"Um... _demon_. Manipulatives kinda in the job description. Fact is, is that you would have never considered it. Not until you were –"

" _Desperate_ enough?" He finished

They exchange a look, and she shrugs as he looks away, "You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes. Even Angel no matter how hard big sister tries to hide it. Like you're some kind of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it fast. But we _can_ do it." Sam clenches his jaws, looking at the floor. After a beat he looks up at her, "Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never _lied_ to _you_ , Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. _You_... can save your sister, and I can show you how."

"So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda." Dean's voice sounded behind her

"Nah, Yoda's better looking, Dean." Then Angels voice beside him, "You give her too much credit with that one."

They both show up behind her, not looking very happy, "Dean. Angel." Ruby turns around, looking at them and all her softness in her voice that she directed at Sam is gone, replaced with sarcasm, "Charming as ever."

Angel took a breath and studied the demon, "Man, Dean told me you'd show up. He told me Sam wouldn't listen and we should be on the lookout for roaches but i guess i thought he had a little bit more sense than that." The two begin walking towards her and Sam, who looks at them but looks away quickly, "You aren't teaching him diddly squat, sweet heart. Not while my hearts still pumping."

Ruby centered her, "Oh. Well, you're right about _that_."

Dean stopped beside his sister, "What you _are_ gonna do is give us that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother _me_ or my _brother_ or my _sister_ again. Are we clear?"

Ruby looked between them, "Your _brother_ is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be _stupid_ not to use it."

Sam tried to step in, "Guys, look, just hold on for one –"

Dean turned to him angrily, "Sam! _Don't_. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

Ruby looked to him, "That's not true."

"Deans right." Angel scoffed, "She wants you to use this demonic psychic crap to benefit her somehow. She wants to train you to be some kind of freaking _antichrist Superstar_. Why can't you see that?"

Ruby turned back to the other blond, angrier, "I want Lilith dead. That's _all_."

"Why?"

"I've told you why!"

"Right. That whole spiel you gave Dean about being human once and liking kittens and puppies and long walks on the beach." She mocked, "Not buying it, _trash_."

Ruby advanced on her, "You know, I am so _sick_ of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless _bitch_."

Angels face goes blank as she looks at her, and then turns around as if to leave but instead comes back swinging her right hook and punching her in the face, looking pissed. Dean backs away a bit, surprised by the hit, as does Sam. Ruby takes a few steps back with the hit, looks to her as she wipes blood from her lip and after a beat hits her once with her right fist and then her left.

"Stop!" Dean yelled

Sam stepped forward as well, "Ruby, hey!"

She goes around, hits him in the back causing him to double over. She then knees him in the face, sending him into a beam and sliding to the floor. Then kicked Dean in the nads sending him to his knees and kneeing him in the face sending him down next to Sam. As she turns around to Angel she hits her in the face once with her left and as she's about to hit with her right she ducks out of the way and going with her momentum knees her in the stomach. She kicks Angel in the face causing her to fall to the floor. She tries to get up but Ruby walks over and kicks her hard in the stomach sending her rolling over the floor. She starts to get up again and Ruby comes over and takes hold of her, helping her up face to face only to head-butt her so she falls backwards to the floor again. As she stands looking at Angel, the hunter grins and slowly rises to her feet.

Ruby glared, "The hell are you grinning at?"

"Missing something?" She pulls up Ruby's knife in front of her face, grinning

Ruby looks livid, "I'll kill you, you bitch."

She rushes towards Angel but midway there she is stopped by an invisible wall. She tries to walk past it once as Angel just looks at her. She looks at her and then looks up at the roof where a Devils trap was painted. Sam's brows go up as well, equally surprised. Ruby looks at Angel again, pissed.

She smiles a little, looking at the trap and then she looks at her, still holding up the knife, "Like i said." She put the knife down, "Dean said you'd come. I prepped the room in case he was right."

She walks away from her, towards the staircase, followed by Dean himself. Ruby follows them with her eyes, "Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?"

Angel stops, halting Dean behind her, and ignoring Ruby completely, she didn't even turn around, "Sam, lets go, _now_."

Sam comes over as Dean takes a deep breathe, blinking hard and then he starts up the steps after Angel followed by Sam.

Ruby continued to yell after them, "Oh, oh you – so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then _fine_! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Angel. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! _I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM_!"

Dean's voice sounded instead, "And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want."

"Holy shit." Asas eyes went up when she came upstairs and he seen her face, "I take it she showed? You alright?"

" _Peachy_." She grimaced sitting at the table as he readied an ice pack and gave it to her, "At least we got the knife now."

Dean glared at Sam shaking his head as he picked up the clip to his gun and resumed loading the weapons, which is what they were doing while Sam was busy summoning Ruby. Sam lets out a big sigh, "We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?"

Asa eyed him down and Angel didn't even look up from what she was doing, completely ignoring him. Dean answered, "That's the idea."

"What if- what if Ruby's right?" Sam asked, "What if I can take out Lilith?" Angels head snapped up at him angrily and with a doubting face, "Quit looking at me like that."

Asa looked between them, "What's he talking about?"

"Nothing." Dean snapped the clip to his gun, hard, into place

"No. He knows already, Dean. I told him. So let's tell him the rest." Angel got up angrily, "About how Ruby wants to use you as some psychic bomb to take out possibly one of the most powerful demons we've come into contact with. What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes bye bye? Huh, is that how it works Sam?" Her voice was rising with anger as she spoke

"I don't know what Ruby meant." Sam shook his head, "You know, maybe we should just go ask her."

Asa shook his head, "Man, your sisters right. You can't trust anything that black eyed bitch says. Shes _playing_ you."

"Thank you!" Dean yelled, "Finally someone else with some sense."

"Look, i got the knife for you alright." Angel jabbed it into the table, " _That_ should be enough. We aren't doing it Ruby's way."

"Angel, just listen to me for a second." Sam pleaded, "Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, _like you said_ , we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"And you think what she wants to do is _smart_?"

"We got one shot at this. Just _one_. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just _talk_ about it."

Angel slammed the stuff she was holding down making the boys flinch as it went everywhere, then she walked up to Sam with a hard glare, one that reminded him of their father, "What did i say before? We are _not_ gonna make the same mistake all over again."

"You said that but what does it even mean?"

"Can you give us a minute Asa?" Asa nods and heads out the door, again, knowing better Than to try to get in the middle of her and her brothers, Her face softened as she studied Sam, "Don't you see a pattern here? _Dad's_ deal, _my_ deal, now _this_? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, Sammy. Ruby's just feeding you lines you want to hear and you know exactly where it's heading. _Both of you do_. You just don't want to see it because you don't want to lose me." She turns around, sits down against a table and picks up the weapons again.

Sam shakes his head a bit and walks around to the other side of the table, "Angel." He sits down next to her, watching her closely, "What do you think is gonna happen? This is _me_ , I can handle it." Angel stiffens, looking at the floor and shakes her head, "And if it'll save you…"

"But Sam... why even risk it?" Deans face tightened at that, he didn't want to interrupt, if anyone could get through to Sammy it was Angel and working with another demon wasn't the way Dean wanted to play this either, "Huh?"

She looks up at him and he looks away for a beat and then back at her with the obvious answer, "Because you're my big sister. Because you did the same thing for me."

She scoffed, "And look how that turned out. We're going in circles here." She looked up at him again and this time he looked away, "Look… what i mean is… you and Dean… you two are my weak spot Sam." She gives him a smile, choking up, "You are. And i'm yours. Even for Dean."

Dean shook his head at that, choked up, "You don't mean that. We're… we're _family_."

"I know. And those evil bastards know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, how far we'll go, they're using it against us. Thats why im here, guys. Thats why im gonna die."

"So what?" He bristled, "We just stop looking out for each other?"

Dean took a big breath and shifted, "No, I think what she means Is, we stop being _martyrs_. We stop making it easy for them." He motioned to the knife on the tabe, "We take that knife and we gut that bitch _our_ way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging, _together_." Sam and Angel both just look him over silently, "So? What do you think?"

Sam looks down on the floor, thinking, then he looks up at Dean, "I think you totally should have been jamming _Eye of the Tiger_ right there."

"Shut up." He laughed, "I totally rehearsed that speech, too."

Sam smiles at that, "Alright, uh so Indiana?"

Angel nods, "That's where the hell bitch will be. She's on leave as we speak."

Sam nods, "Yeah i guess."

"Tell me something." Dean said and they looked over, "The hell's a demon do for fun?"

Angel grimaced, "I'm not sure if i even want to know."

Sam sighed, "Asa still on bored after everything you told him?"

"Oh yeah." She took a breath, "Not after i talk to him though. This isn't his fight."

"Ang… he loves you. You really think he's going to let you do this by yourself?"

"No i don't, but i can at least try to save him." Angel instructed walking out, "Lets go. Before Bobby gets back and wants to come. I don't want him getting hurt too."

Before Asa could get in the car Angel slammed his door shut, her face was grim, "We need to talk."

"No we dont." He jerked the car door open, "I know what you're going to try to do and you can save it, Ang. Im going." His eyes pierced hers, "I'm not going to let the woman i love just- just walk to her death and sit idly by. No im gonna do everything in my power to make sure you come back, you understand me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes at his words. She didn't want him to come, to see what was going to happen. It's bad enough her little brothers were going to be there, but maybe… just maybe between all of them they could find a way to save her. Nodding she let him kiss her forehead before walking out the other side of the impala.

The four of them all get in the impala about to leave. Dean tries to start up the car but it won't start up. The three Winchesters and Asa look around worriedly. Suddenly Bobby shows up outside Deans door, scaring the four of them with his sudden appearance, "Where do you think you're going?"

Dean looks at him and the distributor cap he holds in his hand. After a beat he and his siblings get out of the impala and walk up to Bobby who's not looking happy. But then neither is Angel.

"Bobby…" She sighed, "We got the knife."

"And you intend to use it without me."

Sam and Dean come from around the car and stand in the middle next to each of them, watching them warily.

" _Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you_?"

Sam shook his head, "No, Bobby. Of course not."

Angels jaw tensed, "This is about me... and the boys. Ok? This isn't your fight. It's bad enough i've got Asa involved this far."

Bobby walks up to Angel, furious by those words, "The hell it isn't!" Angel looks at him, taken aback by this, "Family don't end with blood, girl. Besides, you _need_ me."

" _Bobby_."

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

The boys both look at her, a bit confused at Bobbys words, and Asa studies her form the car. She looks at them like she was caught in a lie. Tilting her head one time apologetically for not telling them then turns back to Bobby, "How…?"

"Because _that's_ what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt." He looked to all three of them pointedly, "And because I'm smart." Angel looks down on the ground, as the boys watch her, Bobby hands Dean the distributor cap, "I'll follow." Bobby walks away from them, over to his own car. After a moment Dean walks over to the hood of his car, ready to put back the part, "Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either."


	23. Ch 5 Section 3

Later on in the Impala, Asa was asleep and Sam shifted in the front seat. He looked back at Angel who was lost in thought as she stared at her boyfriend, "Hey, Angel?"

She looked over to him, "Yeah, Sammy?"

"You know if this doesn't uh... this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know –"

"No. No, no, no, no." Dean stopped him putting his hand between them

Sam eyed him crazily, "No, what?"

"No, you're not gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay? We already said we werent going to do that."

"He's right Sammy." She leaned forward with a grin, "Plus if this is my last day on earth, I do _not_ want it to be socially awkward. You know what I do want?" The boys eyed her curiously, she leaned forward and pushed a certain cassette tape into the player, Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive starts up and she grinned as she pushed Asa awake

He wiped his face and eyed her curiously, " _Bon Jovi_? Really?"

"Hey," She admonished, "Bon Jovi rocks."

"Yeah." Dean scoffed, "On occasion. _Maybe_."

"And this, little brother, is the perfect occasion." She grinned then motioned for them, "C'mon." She began singing, " _And I walk these streets, A loaded six-string on my back, I play for keeps…_ " She motioned to the car, "You guys know the words, cmon. ' _Cause I might not make it back, I've been everywhere…_ "

Sam laughed as he joined in, " _Oh yeah!_ "

Then Dean, " _And I'm standing tall…_ "

And finally Asa as they all joined in together, " _I've seen a million faces, And I rocked 'em all, 'Cause I'm a cowboy, On a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted…_ "

She looks over to her brothers who are really getting into it and grins, " _WANTED_!"

All together, "Dead or alive!"

"Dead or alive!"

Angel begins to lose the will to sing and her smile quickly fades as reality sets in. The boys, oblivious to her inner turmoil, continue to sing and laugh around her not realizing how taken Angel is with the lyrics. She's taking in the lyrics line by line, realizing how much they actually fit her and what is about to come.

They were quickly interrupted by a siren and lights that flashed behind them. Angel turned and looked out the back window curiously, "That a cop?"

Sam looked over to Dean, "We getting pulled over?"

Dean looks in his side view mirror, "I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing." he grumbled

Angel took a deep breath, "And this is why dad was always on your ass about upkeeping the impala."

"Yeah." Dean glared at her through the rear view, "Noted. Just let me handle it." Dean said as he pulled over and rolled down his window and took the license and registration from Sam, the police officer walks up to his window, flashlight in hand, Dean looked up innocently, "Problem officer?"

"Licence and registration, please."

Dean, not looking at him, hands out the needed papers. The officer takes and looks at it as he's talking to Dean, " Do you realise you have a tail-light out, Mr Haggard?"

"Yes sir." Dean nodded, "I've uh been meaning to take care of that."

Meanwhile Angel was in the backseat trying to get a good look at the guy. When he finally came into view she nearly froze. Her face falls as she stares at him. In the beat of a second she was out of the car and unloading her clip on the cop. He staggered back but didn't fall as his eyes turned black. Dean sees this and rushes out of the car with the blade, quickly nailing him in the jaw with it. The body glows for a second as Bobby pulls up behind the police car. The officer begins to flash with light as Asa and Sam get out of the car shocked to see they just killed a demon. Dean pulls out the knife and lets go of the officer, who falls dead to the ground. Angel goes to stand over him, shock evident even on her face as she studies the man. Asa ran over ot her looking over the seen wildly as Sam, shocked as well, moves up beside Dean.

Bobby quickly runs over to them and looks down at the dead officer before looking back up at the group, "What the hell happened?"

"They just killed a demon." Sam answered

Dean turned to his sister who was the first to react, "How'd you know?"

Angel, still breathing heavily, hands her gun over to Asa before answering, "I- i just knew. I could see its face. Its real face, under the human one."

Bobby, who was looking down on the officer, looks up at her by these words. Their eyes meet grimly for a second before Asa goes into hyper drive, "Alright, uh, let's get the car out of sight and bury the body. We can't leave it like this."

Angel nodded stiffly, "Right."

After bringing the car to the side of the road the group started putting branches over it to hide it from plain sight. Dean huffed and looked at his older sister, "So what? Now you're seeing demons?"

"To be honest i've been seeing alot of things lately but uh… that was new…" She shook her head trying not to remember the face she just seen, "That was a whole new level of crazy."

Bobby sighed, "Actually it's not all that crazy."

Angel scoffed, "How's it not that crazy?"

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go?" Bobby asked eyeing her sadly, "You're piercing the veil, Angel. You're glimpsing the B side."

"Yeah how about english, B." She snapped, "I have no idea what you're saying."

He huffed, "You're almost hell's bitch. _So, you can see hell's other bitches_."

"Great." She rolled her eyes at him, "Thank you."

"Actually…" Sam thought for a second, "It could come in pretty handy."

"Sorry…" Asa eyed him, "How's your sisters twisted psyche gonna come in handy?"

"Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town." Bobby explained, "We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started."

"Great, just great." Angel huffed as she rolled her eyes, "This is a terrific plan we got goin. Using my damned soul for something useful. Lets freakin go." She begins to walk away with that and the others follow.

After making it to where Lilith was hiding out the five of them seen through a pair of binoculars how a family was interacting stiffly around the dinner table. Right around a dead body. Angel stiffened and looked to the boys, "Lilith is in the little girl. Her face… it's horrible."

Sam, who was standing beside her, lowers his binoculars, "Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time." He walks past Bobby, Dean Asa and Angel, behind them, and moves for the door

Angel steps in his way, "Hold on 007! Relax."

"Hold on for what?" Sam scoffed, "For it to kill the rest of them?"

"Sams right." Dean pressed, "We can't sit back and wait for her to of the rest of the family."

"Look, if we aren't careful the bitch is gonna off all five of us as well." Angel quipped looking at all of them, "Look at your surroundings, boys, or did you really learn nothing from dad?" She motioned, "See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?" She motions tpt the mailman sorting mail at the back of his car, " And Mr Rogers over there." She pointed to a man sitting in a chair in his home smoking a pipe and reading a book, his chair facing the windows

"Demons?" Bobby asked as Asa took a look with the binoculars

"On the money." She nods

Sam shrugged, "Ok, fine. We – we – we – we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in."

"Okay…" She stepped in front of him again, "And after that we just what? Slit a ten year old girls throat?"

Asa put a hand on her arm, "Babe we all know it's awful-"

She ripped her arm back, "You think? She's just a kid!"

"This isn't just about saving you, Angel." Sam said looking her in the eye, "This is about saving everybody."

"She's gotta be stopped, Angie." Bobby agreed

Angel, who looks contemplative, turns around and looks at Bobby and Asa and then out the window, "Shit…" hanging her head she thought for a second, "Fine. We do it my way then. Bobby your with Asa and the boys are with me."

Asa tensed, "What? No way-"

"My way or no way." She dismissed, "Lets go."

On the street the mailman stood by the back of his truck, flipping through mail. A sound was heard across the street and the mailman looks up to see Dean standing by the fence looking over at him as if he's been caught. The mailman's eyes turns demon-black and he takes off after Dean who runs back the way he came from, closely followed by the demon-mailman. Dean rounds a corner of the house the fence belonged to, and when the mailman comes around the same corner a second later he runs right into Sam holding Ruby's knife. Sam guts him as he struggles with him and he turns around as Dean comes up behind the mailman and puts a hand over his mouth so his death doesn't alarm the rest of the demons. Sam pulls out the knife and the demon-mailman flashes with light a few times and then Dean drops him to the ground.

Angel grinned from in front of them, "Haven't run that play in awhile."

Meanwhile, as Asa stood watch for him, Bobby held a rosary over the water pipes, "Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmipotintes." He drops the rosary into an opening of the water pipes and it's carried away by the stream

Back with the Winchesters Sam grabbed the knife that was now located in Mr. Rogers' belly, who's lying dead on the ground. He pulls it out and stands up next to Angel and Dean, wiping it off. Dean grabs Mr. Rogers' feet and drags him out of view.

"Alright." Angel nods, "Let's do this boys." She takes off outside but before she could get far she was forcefully thrown into a fence by Ruby, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere

"I'd like my knife back, please." She applies pressure making Angel squirm, "Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone."

Sam comes up behind her and holds up her knife to her throat, "She doesn't have it. Take it easy."

She backs away from Angel, releasing her from the fence. Sam stands still next to Dean as Angel turns around to face her.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean barked

Ruby glared, "What you don't know about me could fill a book."

Angel, who was studying her for a second, moved back a bit with wide eyes, "Wow…"

Ruby turned her glare onto Angel, "What?"

Angel averted her eyes quickly, not wanting to look at her anymore, "Nothing… its just… your face. I couldn't see the real you before now and let me tell you...," She scoffed, "You are one _ugly_ broad."

Ruby ignored her turning back to the youngest Winchester, "Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

He shook his head, "You'll get it when this is over."

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Angel, you shot me down. Now it's too late. _She's dead_. And I'm _not_ gonna let you die too."

Sam tenses, "Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. _Bitch_."

Dean also tensed beside him, "That goes double for me, _bitch_."

Ruby glared but centered it mostly on Sam, "Hit me with your best shot, baby."

"Alright enough with the cock fight already." Angel dismissed looking to the direction she was originally walking and tensing, "We got bigger problems. We've been made."

Two people, probably father and son, stood outside on their porch looking at Angel, Dean, Sam and Ruby. They weren't the only ones though. At the next house, a man with a briefcase stood watching them. A number of other people lined the street watching them as well and Angel could tell by studying their faces that none of them were human.

Dean grumbled, "So much for the element of surprise."

"Go." Sam urged, " _Go_. Run. Run!"

They open the gate and run, aiming for Lilith's house. As they do all of the people watching them took off after them.

Sam reaches the house first and starts picking the lock on the door. Angel, Ruby and Dean come up behind him, looking towards the lawn as more people are running after them. Angel looked around panicked, "You think Asa and Bobby pulled through?"

Dean eyed her, "I hope so."

"Sam, jesus christ!" Angel snapped

Sam is having problems picking the lock and more people are running for them, "Im trying!"

Suddenly when one demon reaches the lawn, the sprinklers turns on and she begins to flail, screaming, as the water burns her. The Winchester grin at this. The rest of the demons stopped just short of the sprinklers before they could get touched. Sam is still working on the lock and Dean begins to really smile at the barrier. Angel still looks around nervously as Ruby waits. Sam gets the door opened and as he, Angel and Ruby go inside Dean laughs at the demons and then walks inside the house too.

They stop when they are met with a dead decomposing body on the floor, Dean stops next to them, "You think Lilith knows we're here?"

"Probably." Ruby quipped

They look around a bit and then walk into the living room. Sam is going first, holding the knife out as if it was a gun. Ruby is behind him, then Angel closely followed by Dean. As they are walking a creak sounded. Dean swung around, putting up one hand and captured a fleeing Mr. Fremont, the father of the little girl Lilith possessed. He puts a hand over his mouth, turning them around to Angel, Sam and Ruby. Dean makes shushing sounds to make Mr. Fremont be quiet and calm down.

He whispered, "We're here to help. Ok? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?"

Mr. Fremont nods his head yes and Dean slowly removes his hand, "Sir," Angel looked him in the eye, "Where's your kid?"

He shook his head frantically, "It's not... it's not her anymore."

"Where is she?" Sam repeated

"Upstairs. In her bedroom."

Dean whispered, "Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?"

He shook his head, "Not without my wife."

" _Yes_ , without your wife."

" _No_."

Dean punches his lights out since they don't have time to argue about all this. He picks him up and puts him over his shoulder and gives the others a look. He then starts walking.

Sam and Ruby walk upstairs, backs against the wall and as stealthy as possible. Sam is in the lead with the knife in front of him. When they get up they look around a bit and then Rby walks to the door to their right, they share a look, Sam nods at her and then she goes in, closing the door behind her. Sam starts slowly for the door to the left. He leans in against the closed door, trying to listen to any sign of life or Lilith. After a beat he opens the door as quietly as possible and quickly slips in.

Sam walks slowly into the room, knife out in front of him. He sees a bed with drapes around it and two people lying on it: Mrs. Fremont and Lilith. Sam slowly makes his way around it while keeping his eyes glued to them. As he round the corner of the bed he shifts the knife in his hand so it's now in a stabbing position. As quietly and slowly as possible, he removes the drapes and seen Mrs. Freemont lying there petrified and breathing heavily, scared, as Sam comes into her view with Lilith still nuzzled into her shoulder, apparently asleep.

"Do it." She frantically whispered, Sam slowly raises the knife, looking down on the child Lilith has possessed. She stirs a little, "Do it." Sam tried to collect himself and prepare for what he had to do, "Do it!" Lilith moves a little, apparently starting to wake up. Mrs. Fremont gets more and more afraid and panicked and Sam is staring at Lilith, pulling himself to the point of stabbing her, "Do it! Do it!" Lilith wakes up, and starts to rise on the bed, eyes hardly opened, "Hurry!"

Lilith screams when she opens her eyes and sees Sam who lunges for her. At the last moment he's stopped by Angel and Dean who grabs hold of his arm. Angel pushes him back slightly, "It's not her! It's not her, Sammy. It's not in her anymore."

The little girl started sobbing uncontrollably, scared, "Mommy!"

Mrs. Fremont held her, "Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's okay."

"Come on." She ushered them and helped them off the bed, "We gotta hide you guys."

They all come down the stairs, as Dean instructed them, "Alright, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement."

She goes through the basement door and the group stops in front of it. Ruby sighs, "Well, I hate to say _i told you so_."

Sam turned to her, "Alright Ruby, where is she?"

"I don't know."

They entered the living room, "Could she get past the sprinklers?"

Ruby scoffed, "Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

"Ok, you win." Sam turned to her, panicked and at his wits end, "What do I have to do?"

She looks at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

" _To save Angel."_

"Woah, woah." Angel came up behind him and tried to get between them but Sam ignored her, "Stop!"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Sammy! Shut up!"

Sam angered, "Ruby!"

She laughed, "You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time."

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it!"

Angel grabbed his arm, "You aren't doing shit little brother!"

"Dont Angel!" Sam yelled back yanking his arm back, "I'm not going to let you go to hell!"

"Yes you are!" She screamed back and the three of them looked at each other for a beat, "You both are. Im sorry, boys. You have no idea how sorry. This- this is all my fault and i know that. I have to live with that. But this? What you're trying to do? It won't save me, Sammy. I know it, Dean knows it, and even you know it. It's only gonna kill you."

Dean and Sam were both crying now and Sam shook his head, "Well… what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"What we do best, Sammy." She smiled, tears flowing freely down her face, "You boys are gonna fight. You're gonna take care of my car. And you're gonna remember everything Dad taught you, okay? _And_ what i taught you… your hunters but your still human alright? Don't forget that."

Sam nods holding back tears and Dean does the same as she looks to him. As tears build in Angel eyes the grandfather clock ticks and then begins to strike midnight. Angel looks over at it, petrified and aware of what's gonna happen. She looks over to her brothers who were both looking at the clock as well as tears spilled down her cheeks. She tries to give her brothers a small smile as she tries to keep her composure for what's about to happen.

Ruby studied her with a frown, "I'm sorry, Angel. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

The hellhounds begin to howl and Angels face falls as her heart rate speeds up. Sam and Dean both look at her and notice she's staring intently at the wall, tense. Growling is heard and she swallows hard.

Her eyes shift to her brothers, "Hellhound."

"Where?" Dean asked

"There." She points to where the hellhound is but the rest of them don't see anything, they do however hear a growl, Ruby's face even falls as she sees it

Angel stiffens, watching the bloody thing as it watched her. As it began to move she bolts out of the room followed by the others with the hellhound quickly behind them. Running into the foyer they slam the the doors shut behind them trying to hold the doors closed as the hound tried ripping its way through. Dean takes out a bag of goofer dust as the other three hold the door shut. He throws himself on the floor by the door and frantically starts pouring out the dust. The pounding suddenly stops and for a second they are all still, then Dean bolts for the window and pours out the dust on the windowsill.

Ruby turns to Sam, "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off. "

Sam and Angel both look at her, a bit confused, "What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever."

He's about to hand it over when Angel grabs his arm, "Dont Sam!"

Ruby's face turned to her grimly and irritated, "You wanna die?"

"Yeah." Dean scoffed, "I vote we sacrifice the demon to the hellhound while we run."

"That's not Ruby!" She blurted out quickly, "Different haggard face, it's not her!"

Sam turns back to Ruby who, without touching him, flings him hard up against the wall, pinning him. He drops the knife and it falls to the floor. She then hits Dean, without touching him, so he's next to Sam. Then with one look to Angel she sends the hunter flying across the room and flings her on top of the table, pinning her.

Angel grunts at the force as she looks up at her, "How long you been in her?"

Ruby's entire facial expression changes and becomes childlike. Lilith has taken over the body Ruby possessed, "Not long." She looks down on her body as she speaks, "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." She looks up at them again but this time her eyes were pure white

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked

Lilith's eyes turns back to normal, "She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away."

"All of you rats look the same to me." Angel sneered

After a beat Lilith snaps her head to Sam, who looks over at her. She starts walking slowly towards him, "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will she gives him a kiss it sizzles from their lips meeting, "Your lips are soft."

Dean grimaces, "Gross."

Sam moves his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand, "Right, so you have me. Let my brother and sister go."

She grinned, "Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You _don't_."

"So, what?" Angel quipped, "You drag me to hell, kill my brothers and appoint yourself queen of the damned is that it?"

Lilith's head snapped over to hers, "I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She suddenly moves from Sam, as she looks at Angel, and walks over to the door while Angel follows her with her eyes. She grabs hold of the door handle and while looking at Angel exclaims, " _Sic 'em, boy._ "

Sam and Dean's head instantly snap to Angel at this and she looks over at them and then at the door. Lilith opens the door and the goofer dust blows away as the hellhound gets her. Lilith just laughs and smiles. The hound grabs her by her legs and pulls her down as she screams. It begins to rip into her as the boys stand helpless against the wall, scared and panicked.

"No! Stop!"

"Angel!"

Lilith just looks over at Sam and then down at Angel who's struggling on the floor. The hound has already slashed her right leg and is now attacking her chest as she screams in pain. She turns over onto her stomach trying to inch her way away from it.

"STOP IT!" Sam screamed

Lilith just watches with a little smile on her face as the hound slashes Angel on her back and her shoulder.

Dean cried, "No!"

She flips over and it slashes her over her chest, blood gushing out. The boys watch in horror as she takes her last breaths. The blood pours out of Angel chest and she's not screaming anymore, but still not dead.

"NO!" Sam screamed

Dean struggled as he cried, "Ill kill you, bitch! I swear to god!"

Lilith laughed then held out her hand in front of Sam and suddenly white light erupts from it. As it builds up Sam and Dean both have to turn their heads, eyes closed. Suddenly her white light is retracted, her eyes is still white but slowly turns back to normal, and she looks confused and shocked. Sam is on the floor, huddled in a corner next to Dean. When they notice nothing happened and the light is gone they slowly look up at her and rise up to a standing position. She looks at the floor, afraid.

She holds out her hand and looks at Sam, "Back."

Sam takes a breath and starts walking towards her, knife in hand. Dean looks at him shocked by everything that happened. Lilith thrust her hands again, "I said back!"

"I don't think so." He pulls back his hand, and motions to stab her but suddenly Lilith exits Ruby's body. Black smoke erupted from her as she screamed.

"Sam." Dean called

Sam whirled around to see him crying over their sisters mauled bloody body. She isn't moving anymore, and her eyes laid open. She was dead. Sam looks down on her heavily as he collapses next to Dean.

 _ **STAY TUNED FOR WINCHESTER THREE S4: RESURRECTION**_


End file.
